This time no one's gonna say goodbye
by emilion
Summary: Blaine jest uczniem szkoły z internatem. Chłopak jest nieszczęśliwy, skrywa tajemnice i cierpi na bezsenność, która nie pozwala mu normalnie żyć. Pewnego dnia poznaje nowego ucznia, Kurta, który także wydaje się nie być zwykłym, typowym nastolatkiem. Między nimi rodzi się dziwna, dla żadnego z nich niezrozumiała relacja.
1. Rozdział 1

Pisałam wiele rzeczy, ale nigdy żadnej do końca. Może jeżeli opublikuję pierwszy rozdział, to będę miała motywację, by wreszcie coś skończyć.  
Oczywiście ani Blaine, ani Kurt, ani nic związanego z Glee nie należy do mnie.  
Och, gdyby należało, robiłabym dużo lepsze rzeczy, niż pisanie fanfiction.  
Miłego czytania. :)

* * *

**This time no one's gonna say goodbye.**

Rozdział 1.

Blaine był wykończony. Miał już spore doświadczenie, żeby znać różnice między byciem zmęczonym, byciem wykończonym, a byciem w niebezpieczeństwie. Niewiele mu brakowało do trzeciego stanu. Wiedział, że jak najszybciej musi zaznać snu. Jego podświadomość też o tym wiedziała. Od dłuższej chwili zapadał na krótkie, minutowe drzemki, jednak potrzebował snu przez kilka godzin. Jego umysł wręcz błagał o chwilę dłuższego odpoczynku, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Jeszcze nie miał halucynacji, ale to, co działo się wokół niego, docierało do chłopaka z dużym opóźnieniem, a ręce mu się telepały. Nie wspominając o tym, że był zupełnie obojętny na cokolwiek. Tyle, że ostatni symptom stał się częścią jego życia, więc przestał na niego zwracać uwagę.  
Obiecał sobie, że prześpi się zaraz po tym, jak wróci do pokoju i nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego, prawie niezauważalnego westchnienia ulgi na tę myśl. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starał się powstrzymywać od snu, jego organizm po prostu tego potrzebował.  
Chłopak drgnął lekko, gdy poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie. Jego zmysły działały z dużym opóźnieniem, więc dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś w ogóle go dotknął. Powoli podniósł oczy i zamrugał wolno, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Kolory były rozmazane, a kształty dziwnie porozciągane. Dopiero po kilku sekundach wszystko wyglądało tak, jak powinno.  
\- Więc Pan Anderson jednak jest z nami? - spytał jakiś mężczyzna, patrząc wprost na niego. Blaine przeniósł wzrok na nauczyciela i po chwili przypomniał sobie, że dalej siedzi w klasie. Podniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Może pan powtórzyć pytanie? - spytał i westchnął ciężko. Nie miał ochoty na angażowanie się w lekcje, ale może czas minie mu szybciej, kiedy będzie miał coś, na czym będzie musiał się skupić.  
\- Przykład drugi, podpunkt siódmy - padła odpowiedź. Blaine zamrugał kilka razy i spojrzał do książki, która była otwarta na zupełnie przypadkowym dziale. Ręce osoby obok szybko znalazły właściwą stronę i ktoś pokazał mu zadanie. Brunet spojrzał na liczby wymieszane z literami i nie mógł powstrzymać cichego prychnięcia. Naprawdę, na poważnie, teraz to brali, czy ktoś robił sobie z niego żarty? Zawsze wiedział, że jego poziom jest dużo wyższy, niż tych idiotów w szkole, ale nie sądził, że aż tak. Niepotrzebnie w ogóle przejmował się tym, żeby zwracać uwagę na nauczyciela. Bez problemu odpowiedział, zirytowany do granic możliwości. Nie było tu się nad czym zastanawiać, więc to by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o szybsze mijanie czasu.  
\- Następnym razem nie będę pytał trzy razy - powiedział mężczyzna, wyraźnie niezadowolony tym, że jego uczeń podał dobrą odpowiedź.  
\- Następnym razem niech sam się pan zastanowi przez chwilę, to nie trzeba będzie pytać. To nie było trudne, trochę wkładu własnego i sam się pan nauczy - Blaine nie mógł się powstrzymać i odpowiedział z uprzejmym, niemożliwie wymuszonym uśmiechem. W klasie zapadła cisza, a on po raz kolejny westchnął ciężko. To zaczynało robić się nudne i przewidywalne. Zatrzasnął swoją książkę i wrzucił ją do torby.  
\- Sam pójdę - warknął, już nie siląc się na uśmiech i wstał.  
\- Do dyrekto...  
\- Przecież powiedziałem, że pójdę! - krzyknął chłopak, czując, że cały się telepie. Jeżeli to możliwe, klasa pogrążyła się w jeszcze większym milczeniu. Typowe. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w szoku, na czele z nauczycielem, który ruszał bezgłośnie ustami.  
\- Głąby - brunet burknął pod nosem, tym razem tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Zarzucił torbę na ramię i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z klasy, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy framuga lekko nie pękła, jednak nie chciało mu się odwracać, by zobaczyć. Zamiast tego prawie biegiem dotarł na drugie piętro, gdzie zamiast prosto do gabinetu dyrektora, wszedł do toalety. Odkręcił wodę w kranie, pochylił się nad umywalką i umieścił swoją twarz pod strumieniem lodowatego płynu. Westchnął, tym razem spokojnie i z ulgą, czując, jak emocje spływają z niego z każdą kroplą wody przemierzającą jego twarz.  
Nie powinien krzyczeć, nie powinien być arogancki, nie powinien w ogóle się tym przejmować. Nie było sensu. Tylko zwracał na siebie uwagę, a wtedy ludzie nagle przypominali sobie o jego osobie i pytali, czy wszystko w porządku. Czy naprawdę wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek było w pierdolonym porządku? Chłopak zakręcił wodę i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie miał już worów pod oczami, to po prostu była część jego twarzy. Czuł się 30 lat starzej gdy patrzył na siebie po drugiej stronie szkła. Miał wrażenie, jakby cała jego twarz była pokryta w zmarszczkach, co przecież było idiotyczne. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Chodził do liceum, nie miał zmarszczek. Albo kolejny objaw niedostatku snu, albo jego mózg znowu robił z niego idiotę i pokazywał mu to, czego nie ma. Dobrze wiedział, że ta druga opcja jest bardzo możliwa i nawet nie wiedział, która bardziej mu odpowiadała. Prawdopodobnie wolałby,by zniekształcona skóra istniała tylko w jego głowie, bo to by oznaczało, że dalej wyglądał cholernie seksownie. Z drugiej strony, omamy, nawet lekkie, znaczyły, że jest już naprawdę źle.  
Blaine odwrócił wzrok i wyszedł z toalety. Im szybciej pójdzie do dyrektora, tym szybciej stamtąd wyjdzie, a potem będzie mógł przespać się w swoim pokoju. Nie miał zamiaru wracać dzisiaj na lekcje, wiedział, że nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło.  
Chłopak otworzył drzwi sekretariatu i wszedł do środka. Pokój był urządzony tak, jak cała reszta budynku. Wszędzie dominowało ciemne drewno, zieleń oraz kurz. Miał ochotę zwymiotować za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na wszystkie obrazy przedstawiające byłych dyrektorów razem z opisami, jakimi wspaniałymi ludźmi byli i jakich cudnych rzeczy dokonali. Sterta gówna. Chłopak nie był nie wiadomo jakim degeneratem, ale bywał tu dość często, nie widział więc sensu mówienia czegokolwiek do sekretarki. Kobieta spojrzała na niego znudzona i odbyła krótką telefoniczną rozmowę ze swoim szefem.  
\- Jesteś w kolejce - poinformowała go obojętnie i wróciła do tępego patrzenia się w ekran komputera. Brunet zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, dopiero teraz zauważając, że nie jest sam.

* * *

To był koszmar. Kurt prychnął pod nosem na tę myśl. Zabawne, że użył akurat tego słowa. Był oczytany, a zasób jego słownictwa był naprawdę bogaty, ale właśnie to określenie jako pierwsze pojawiło się w jego głowie. Było bardzo źle, jednak jego obecna sytuacja nijak miała się do koszmaru, o którym chłopak wiedział aż za dużo. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć. Sprawy już układały się nie po jego myśli, nie potrzebował dodatkowo zamartwiać się obrazami, które nawiedzały go w nocy.  
Po raz kolejny w ciągu zaledwie minuty zmienił pozycję na krześle i wtedy jego wzrok padł na chłopaka, który stał kilka kroków od niego. Kurt był pewny, że kiedy wchodził do pokoju chwilę temu, nie było w nim nikogo, oprócz umiarkowanie miłej sekretarki. Zamknął oczy, policzył do pięciu i z największym wysiłkiem otworzył je ponownie. W pomieszczeniu dalej znajdowała się trzecia osoba, więc niepewnie postawił na myśl, że chłopak jest prawdziwy. W dodatku patrzył wprost na niego. Kurt szybko odwrócił wzrok, bo nowo przybyły nie wyglądał na człowieka nastawionego przyjaźnie, a on nie chciał oberwać za gapienie się. Szatyn wydedukował, że brunet stojący koło niego jest uczniem szkoły, w której aktualnie się znajdowali. Nie było to trudne do zgadnięcia, zważywszy na fakt, że miał na sobie bardzo widoczny mundurek. Mimo wszystko prawie się ucieszył, widząc, jak jego mózg ładnie łączy ze sobą fakty. Trzeba się cieszyć z małych sukcesów. Prawda? Chłopak po raz kolejny zmienił swoją pozycję na krześle, kątem oka zauważając, że ten drugi dalej sztywno stoi na środku pokoju.  
Drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora otworzyły się nagle i zbyt głośno.  
Szatyn wzdrygnął się nieprzyjemnie na dźwięk, który powędrował wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Wysoka, poważna i wyglądająca jeszcze niemilej niż sekretarka kobieta przeszła przez pomieszczenie i opuściła je. Kurt wstał z ulgą, bo miał dość czekania, jednak ktoś go wyprzedził.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział, patrząc na drugiego chłopaka. Czarnowłosy zatrzymał się i bardzo powoli odwrócił w stronę Kurta. Szatyn nie spodziewał się, że naprawdę zwróci jego uwagę, więc nabrał nieco odwagi. - Byłem tu pierwszy. Nie chcę być niemiły, ale chyba wchodzisz po mnie - powiedział, brzmiąc spokojnie i ugodowo. Naprawdę nie chciał go zezłościć, po prostu uważał, że to niesprawiedliwe, że wcinał się w kolejkę. Kurt siedział tutaj od pół godziny.  
Czekał na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ale chłopak po prostu się na niego patrzył. On również przez chwilę spoglądał mu w oczy, jednak szybko odwrócił wzrok, nagle przestając czuć się tak pewnie. Oczy bruneta, ciemne jak jego włosy, przeszywały Kurta na wskroś i chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co to spojrzenie ma znaczyć. Nie przypominał sobie, by zamordował członka jego rodziny, dlaczego więc patrzył się na niego, jak gdyby Kurt był winny za wszystkie nieszczęścia tego świata?  
\- Mogę, mogę również poczekać, w porządku - mruknął cicho, prawie szeptem, patrząc na swoje ulubione buty od Alexandra McQueena. Nie pozostał w nim ani ślad małej ilości odwagi, którą posiadał sekundę temu. Po raz kolejny nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Co robił źle? Przecież nie chciał się kłócić, wyraźnie to zaznaczył.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy uczeń szkoły odwrócił się i bez słowa wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora. Kurt podniósł wzrok, gdy brunet się obracał i przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że widział na jego twarzy uśmiech. Wrócił na swoje krzesło, kręcąc głową. Tamten wyraźnie coś do niego miał, nie było sensu w tym, żeby się uśmiechał. Kurt musiał naprawdę być zmęczony. Co w ogóle strzeliło mu do głowy, żeby odzywać się do jakichś obcych ludzi bez wyraźnego powodu? Nigdzie się nie spieszył, równie dobrze mógł zostać tu chwilę dłużej. Zmienił pozycję na krześle, zakładając prawą nogę na lewą. Zamknął oczy tylko na krótką chwilę i odpłynął w sekundzie.

* * *

\- Do widzenia - warknął przez zęby, złapał swoją torbę i wstał. Dwa tygodnie szlabanu, to były jakieś żarty. Nie zrobił nic aż tak złego. Trochę popyskował do nauczyciela, to prawda, trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, ale to nie jest powód, by robić jego życie jeszcze gorszym. Czy naprawdę nie mogli zrozumieć, że miał to wszystko głęboko w swojej kształtnej dupie?  
Blaine prychnął i otworzył drzwi. Gdyby nie kasa jego rodziców, już dawno by go stąd wyrzucili, ale byli zbyt pazerni. Woleli się z nim użerać do zasranej śmierci i dalej dostawać tysiące dolarów co miesiąc, niż po prostu się go pozbyć, mimo że wszyscy go tu nienawidzili. Nikt o tym nie mówił, ale chłopak dobrze to wiedział. Zresztą, nie dziwił im się. Nie był jednym z tych miłych i uczynnych uczniów gotowych obciągnąć każdego chuja, byle tylko dostać dobrą ocenę. Nie wkładał żadnego wysiłku w prace grupowe, bo był wystarczająco inteligentny, by poradzić sobie z nimi sam. Nigdy nie zrobił żadnego zadania dodatkowego, bo uważał, że były czystą stratą czasu. Odmawiał udzielania pomocy i udzielania się społecznie, bo dosłownie każdy w tej szkole był skończonym idiotą. Przecież to nie jego wina. Czasami nawet chciał zmienić swoje nastawienie, ale chwilę później patrzył na jednego ze swoich kolegów i nagła chęć zmiany spływała po nim jak z fiuta strzelił.  
Westchnął ciężko i zamknął drzwi od gabinetu dyrektora. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego pokoju, jednak coś przykuło jego uwagę. Biurko sekretarki było puste, co również było zaminą, jednak on patrzył się na chłopaka, który odezwał się do niego przedtem. Siedział, właściwie telepał się, spocony i skulony na krześle. Blaine zawahał się lekko. Nawet, jeżeli jego mózg nie pracował na najwyższych obrotach, nie potrzebował ani sekundy, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Zbyt dobrze znał ten stan. Westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się po pokoju, bo nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Nie ma mowy, żeby go tak zostawił. To prawda, z tego, co Blaine wywnioskował, gdy tamten się do niego odezwał, wydawał się małym, irytującym chujkiem, ale nikt nie zasługiwał na coś takiego. Brunet powoli podszedł i usiadł dwa krzesła dalej, uważnie obserwując.  
Przypomniał sobie wszystkie swoje doświadczenia, gdy inni ludzie próbowali wybudzać go z koszmarów. Czasami robili to w taki sposób, że już zostanie w śnie było lepsze. Nie miał pojęcia jak chłopak zareaguje, gdy Blaine powie coś głośno, albo co gorsza, dotknie go. Westchnął po raz kolejny, zirytowany sytuacją i tym, że nie potrafi po prostu wyjść. Dlaczego ten drugi w ogóle tutaj był? Nie miał mundurka, nie był uczniem szkoły.  
Podskoczył nagle zaskoczony i prawie krzyknął, gdy telefon na biurku zadzwonił. Jemu udało się powstrzymać krzyk, jednak z gardła szatyna wydarł się głośny, przerażony wrzask. Blaine spojrzał na niego ze strachem. Chłopak patrzył się na niego szeroko otwartymi, zaczerwionymi oczyma. Oddychał szybko i płytko, tak mocno ściskając ramy krzesła, że jego knykcie, kompletnie białe, wyglądały jakość słoniowa. Włosy, jak Blaine zauważył wcześniej, idealne ułożone, teraz sterczały na wszystkie strony. Twarz miał mokrą i trudno było stwierdzić, co na niej było potem, a co łzami.  
Blaine odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej się na to patrzeć. Chłopak się obudził, po problemie, nic tu po nim. Prawie biegiem dotarł do drzwi i wypadł na korytarz, powstrzymując łzy, które zebrały się także w jego oczach.


	2. Rozdział 2

Jeżeli ktokolwiek czyta moje wypociny, to miałabym ogromną prośbę, by dać mi o tym znać, gdziekolwiek, tu, bądź na tumblerze. Wiele by dla mnie znaczyła świadomość, że choć jedna osoba jest zainteresowana. :D

* * *

**This time no one's gonna say goodbye**

Rozdział 2.

Wpadł do pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Całe szczęście Sebastiana nie było w sypialni. Idiota dostałby w twarz, gdyby teraz powiedział do niego chociaż jedno słowo.  
Blaine warknął bez wyraźnego powodu, rozwiązał krawat, prawie się przy okazji dusząc, i rzucił go na podłogę, zaraz koło marynarki, która spadła tam kilka sekund wcześniej. Chłopak rzucił się na łóżko i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął wrzeszczeć, najgłośniej, jak tylko potrafił. Mimo że jego głos był tłumiony, Blaine doskonale wiedział, że było go słychać na całym piętrze. W końcu przestał, czując się tak zmęczonym, jak gdyby właśnie przebiegł maraton. Warknął po raz kolejny, tym razem z innego powodu. Sam nie potrafił zrozumieć, o co mu chodziło. Był zły, bo był przeraźliwie śpiący, jednak wiedział, że kiedy zaśnie, będzie czuł się jeszcze gorzej, mimo że będzie bardziej wypoczęty. Był zły, bo dyrektor dał mu szlaban od którego nie było chuja się wymigać. Na domiar złego nie mógł zrozumieć, co stało się przed chwilą w pokoju sekretarskim. Jakiś chłopak miał zły sen. Wróć, miał koszmar, to było dość oczywiste. Blaine był uczynnym chłopcem, chciał więc pomóc człowiekowi w potrzebie, jednak nim miał okazję coś zrobić, tamten obudził się sam. Brunet zadrżał lekko na wspomnienie jego przerażonych oczu. Nie wiedział, jak on sam wyglądał zaraz po obudzeniu się, ale był pewien, że dość podobnie. Tyle że normalni ludzie nie zasypiają w ciągu kilku krótkich minut. Nie, jeżeli siedzą w jakimś gabinecie, a już na pewno ich sen nie zmienia się tak szybko w koszmar. Blaine nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale czuł się nieco zaintrygowany. Minęło tyle lat, jednak on nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, kto miałby taki sam problem. Jasne, kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze próbował doprowadzić się do normalności, rozmawiał z ludźmi, którzy mieli problemy ze snem, jednak to zawsze było coś innego.  
_Bo jesteś zjebem, idioto, i to normalne, że nikt nie cierpi na to samo._  
Warknął znowu i uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Nie było mowy, żeby tamten chłopak przeżywał to, co on. Po prostu zasnął i przyśniło mu się coś złego. Może oglądał horror kilka godzin wcześniej.  
Blaine spojrzał na swoją dłoń, teraz bolącą i zaczerwienioną od uderzenia. Jak to możliwe, że nie miał siły, by wysiedzieć w klasie bez zamykania oczu, ale kiedy jakiś debilny instynkt kazał mu bić się z przedmiotami martwymi, nagle zamieniał się w boksera?  
Chłopak prychnął i rozebrał się do końca, tym razem już spokojniej. Krzyk mu pomógł, zawsze mu trochę pomagało, kiedy sobie powrzeszczał. Oczywiście znał też lepsze sposoby na wyładowanie złości, ale to nie było możliwe. Położył się do łóżka i nakrył kołdrą po samą szyję. Sięgnął po telefon, by nastawić sobie budzik, gdy drzwi się otworzyły.  
\- Idziesz spać? - spytał czyjś, nieco zdziwiony głos. Blaine zużył całą swoją cierpliwość, by nie odpowiedzieć wrednym i soczystym sarkazmem.  
\- Ta - mruknął tylko, rzucając telefon na szafkę nocną. Jeżeli sam się nie ocknie, urządzenie powinno obudzić go za trzy godziny.  
\- Chcesz, żebym cię jakoś...pilnował? - spytał Sebastian, patrząc niepewnie na Blaine'a i powoli rozwiązując swój krawat.  
Chłopak westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. Zamknął oczy, czując, senność dopada go w sekundę.  
\- Czemu nie jesteś na lekcjach? - spytał w odpowiedzi, jakimś cudem wciąż będąc w stanie sformułować pełne zdanie. Pamiętał nawet, że właśnie trwała ich ostatnia lekcja, angielski. Wow, musiał być naprawdę bystry, skoro jeszcze nie zachowywał się jak niekontaktujący worek ziemniaków.  
\- A, to - wysoki i niemożliwie przystojny młody mężczyzna machnął ręką. Blaine nie mógł tego zobaczyć, jednak był pewien, że właśnie to się stało. Sebastian zawsze machał rękoma. Bez wyraźnego powodu. Machał nimi w dosłownie każdej sytuacji. Na początku było to nawet słodkie, jednak teraz wszyscy mieli ochotę po prostu je oderwać. Zresztą, wiele rzeczy związanych z Sebastianem można było uznać za słodkie. Choć chyba określenie 'seksowne' pasowało dziesięć razy lepiej. Chłopak był dobrze zbudowany, jednak nie wyglądał jak żaden głupi mięśniak. Miał dokładnie taką ilość mięśni, jaka była mu potrzebna, by zwalać z nóg zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyzn. Jego brudny uśmieszek, którego używał dość często, mógł doprowadzić ludzi do znalezienia w sobie pragnień, o których wcześniej nie mieli pojęcia. Gdyby Blaine zachowywał się jak każdy zdrowo myślący człowiek, już dawno wylądowałby na kolanach przed tym młodym mężczyzną. Na początku, kiedy się poznali, był nim nawet lekko zafascynowany, ale minęło mu, gdy poszedł spać. Z czego był bardzo zadowolony, bo Sebastian nie był dobrym materiałem ani na chłopaka, ani choćby na jednorazowego kochanka. Kiedyś przez przypadek znalazł jego gazety pełne sado-maso i nie potrzebował wiedzieć nic więcej.  
\- Jakiś nowy dzieciak się do nas przepisał, Kurt. Właściwie jest rok starszy, ale nie powiedziałbyś. Wygląda, jakby miał czternaście lat. - w końcu padła odpowiedź. - Wychodzi na to, że to trochę jakiś świr, bo podobno zaczął się rzucać i wrzeszczeć, gdy czekał na spotkanie z dyrektorem. Przysięgam, ta szkoła powoli zamienia się w psychiatryka, jeszcze jede...  
\- Zamknij się - Blaine warknął nagle. Sebastian usłuchał i zamknął usta, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem. Jeżeli można było nazwać ich przyjaciółmi. Związek między nimi był naprawdę skomplikowany, jednak żaden z nich nie czuł potrzeby, by go definiować. Przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy uporali się z przeogromnym zauroczeniem, którym Sebastian darzył Blaine'a przez cały ostatni rok.  
\- Nawet nie dałeś mi odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie - chłopak mruknął ponuro, szukając swoich dresów wśród bałaganu w pokoju. Nie lubił, kiedy jego współlokator nagle wyskakiwał z czymś takim. Zdarzało się to dość często, ale nie sądził by kiedykolwiek mógł się przyzwyczaić. - Mógłbyś też czasem posprzątać - dodał lekko zirytowany, dostrzegając swoje spodnie, leżące wśród rozlanego napoju na podłodze. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wrzucił je do kosza na brudy.  
Blaine spał.

* * *

Wiedział, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie była prawdą. Zdążył się tego nauczyć. Na początku był przekonany, że są częścią jego prawdziwego życia, jednak z biegiem czasu przekonał się, że twory jego umysłu znikają, gdy się budził. Ani trochę nie sprawiało to, że były choć pieprzoną odrobinę mniej przerażające. Od lat było to samo, ta sama historia. Czasami udawało mu się wybudzić wystarczająco szybko, nim scenariusz w jego głowie dochodził do punktu kulminacyjnego, jednak czasem, kiedy był naprawdę wyczerpany, jedyne co mógł zrobić, to spać i przeżywać wszystko od początku. Nigdy nie będzie dane mu zapomnieć, bo jego mózg był pieprzonym draniem i musiał zakodować wszystko ze szczegółami.  
Usłyszał krzyk i szarpnął się, próbując uciec zarówno od niego, jak i od wszystkiego, co działo się w jego głowie. Kolejny krzyk. Ktoś trzymał go mocno i trząsł nim. Krzyk. Tyle, że ten brzmiał inaczej. Nie był aż tak przerażony i nie był głosem małego dziecka. Szarpnął się ponownie, chcąc ukryć się przed wszystkim, zniknąć i nie musieć przeżywać tego ponownie.  
\- Nie - szepnął jakiś głos, który brzmiał podejrzanie znajomo, i Blaine zachłysnął się. Wziął głęboki wdech i kaszlał przez chwilę. Cała jego twarz i górna część klatki piersiowej były pokryte zimną, mokrą cieczą.  
\- Co do kurwy? - wycharczał i otworzył oczy, w międzyczasie wstając do pozycji siedzącej. Nie minęła ani sekunda, gdy sobie przypomniał. Zimny dreszcz oblał jego ciało, a on instynktownie skulił się i zaczął się telepać.  
\- Spałeś naprawdę długo - ktoś szepnął, jednak Blaine znowu miał zamknięte oczy. Nie miał siły, by myśleć o tym, kto do niego przemawia.  
\- Ta, czuję - odpowiedział cicho, kręcąc przecząco głową, by wyrzucić z niej obrazy ze swojego snu. Nie pomagało. Złapał z całej siły za swoje nieco dłuższe czarne włosy i z pomocą dłoni szarpał się z całej siły, desperacko pragnąc się uwolnić. Wyjść z klatki, w której siedział od niewiadmo ilu lat.  
\- Blaine, przestań! - ktoś krzyknął niezbyt głośno, jednak chłopak nie słuchał. Przerwał dopiero, gdy brakło mu sił. Siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, dysząc ciężko, i wciąż lekko się telepiąc. W końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Sebastiana.  
\- Ile dokładnie spałem? - spytał drżącym głosem i wciąż się telepiąc, wstał z łóżka. Cała pościel była skopana i mokra od potu oraz wody, którą chłopak na niego wylał. Spojrzał na swój telefon, który był wyładowany. Nic dziwnego, że budzik nie zadzwonił.  
\- 6 godzin - odpowiedział jego współlokator, który siedział na krześle obok. Blaine spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Tak, wiem - Sebastian dodał od razu. - Dawno nie spałeś tak długo. Ale dzisiaj wyglądałeś gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale przysięgam, jeszcze chwila i poszedłbym po pomoc.  
Blaine kiwnął lekko głową, właściwie bez wyraźnego powodu. Stał koło swojego łóżka, ledwo trzymając się na nogach i ogarniając wzrokiem pokój.  
\- Ale tu burdel - rzucił pod nosem i schylił się, by ściągnąć swoje bokserki. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że one także były mokre. Bez wzruszenia rzucił je do kosza. Już dawno przestał zawracać sobie tym dupę.  
\- Mógłbyś proszę nie? - spytał Sebastian, patrząc wprost na jego nagie ciało.  
\- Dlaczego? Będziesz miał do czego ostrzyć swojego miecza - odpowiedział, szukając gdzieś czystej bielizny. Musiał trochę podenerwować przyjaciela, potrzebował czegokolwiek, co oderwałoby jego uwagę od obrazów, które wciąż miał przed oczami.  
\- Nie będę się masturbował, myśląc o tobie. To byłoby dziwne. Twoje łóżko stoi dwa metry obok mojego. - mruknął i okazał obrzydzenie, wykrzywiając twarz. Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że udawał.  
\- Jakoś nigdy wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało - zauważył Blaine, wreszcie znajdując czystą parę bokserek. Posłał całusa w powietrzu do Sebastiana. - Możesz się zabawić teraz, jeżeli moja obecność ci przeszkadza. Ale i tak wiem, że to cię jeszcze bardziej podnieca - powiedział i wciąż nagi wyszedł z pokoju.  
Zaraz obok były drzwi do łazienki, którą dzielili z pokojem obok. Całe szczęście nikt w nim nie mieszkał, wiec Blaine i Sebastian mieli ją dla siebie, co było ogromnym szczęściem. W ich internacie zazwyczaj wypadała jedna łazienka na dwa pokoje, ale w wielu sypialniach mieszkało po czterech, bądź pięciu uczniów. Chłopak jeszcze raz podziękował w myślach losu i wszedł do środka.  
\- Co do kurwy? - szepnął cicho, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na prysznic. Szkło było zaparowane, a za nim zdecydowanie ktoś stał. Dźwięk lejącej się wody słychać było w całym pomieszczeniu, co sprawiło, że słowa wypowiedziane przez Blaine'a były niesłyszalne. Poza prysznicem można było usłyszeć czyjś delikatny śpiew. Nie rozpoznawał tego głosu. Nie przypominał sobie nikogo, kto by tak brzmiał, nie w tej szkole, nie w tym świecie. Stał jak zahipnotyzowany, patrząc na cień człowieka za nieprzejrzystą szybą. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, wdychając zapach róż i jaśminu. Woń była intensywna, ale nie za mocna. Idealna. W pokoju pachniało jak na najpiękniejszej łące, w dodatku było niemożliwie gorąco i chłopakowi zrobiło się trochę słabo. Otworzył oczy i oparł się plecami o ścianę, wpatrując się w postać kilka metrów dalej. Blaine wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia innym mieszkańcom internatu, żeby trzymali się z dala od jego łazienki. Pobił ostatniego osła, którego przyłapał, korzystającego z jego i Sebastiana prysznica. Nie było mowy, żeby ktoś próbował ponownie.  
Czuł się prawdziwie zrelaksowany i spokojny. Był wyspany i mimo że dawno nie zaznał tak mocnych koszmarów, stanie tutaj, wśród cudownych zapachów i niebiańskiego śpiewu, sprawiało, że nie myślał o niczym złym. To było dla niego zupełnie coś nowego. W końcu, to właśnie dlatego powstrzymywał się od snu. Nie chodziło o same koszmary, które znikały z momentem, kiedy się budził, ale o to, że nawet będąc świadomym, nie mógł o nich zapomnieć. Im dłużej spał, tym więcej pamiętał, kiedy się budził. Inna sprawa, że zazwyczaj nie potrafił przespać spokojnie kilku godzin.  
Wpadł nagle na pomysł i podszedł do prysznica. Korzystając z tego, że osoba za szkłem była odwrócona tyłem, złapał dwa ręczniki przewieszone na górze i wrócił do swojej pozycji pod ścianą. Zanurzył nos w materiale i wziął głęboki wdech. Pachniało tak samo, jak powietrze w łazience, tyle że jeszcze intensywniej. Poza różami i jaśminem mógł wyczuć także coś innego, co sprawiało, że mieszanka była jeszcze ciekawsza i piękniejsza.  
Woda w końcu przestała się lać, człowiek po drugiej stronie szkła przestał śpiewać i w łazience zrobiło się cicho. Można było usłyszeć jedynie pojedyncze, spadające krople. Chłopak nagle poczuł się trochę niepewnie. Czuł, że nie powinien był tutaj być. Wcześniej nigdy nie zawracał sobie dupy tym, czy coś powinien, czy nie. Nawet o tym nie myślał. Teraz jednak do cudownie pachnącego powietrza wplątała się jakaś dziwna atmosfera.  
\- Szlak - Blaine usłyszał nagle i drgnął zaskoczony. Ten sam głos, który chwilę temu śpiewał cudowne dźwięki, teraz brzmiał bardziej znajomo. Brunet drgnął ponownie, nagle uświadamiając sobie, kto stał obok. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i złośliwie, choć wiedział, że nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
\- Szukasz czegoś? - spytał, przewieszając sobie ręczniki przez ramie i ponownie podchodząc bliżej. Tak, jak się spodziewał, Kurt zaczął piszczeć i odsunął się jak najdalej mógł, chowając się w przeciwległym rogu prysznica.  
\- Intruz! - chłopak wrzasnął. Zadziwiające, jak jego głos zmienił się z cudownego śpiewu, poprzez ciche, zirytowane przekleństwo do przestraszonego krzyku. - Wyjdź! Wyjdź, wyjdź natychmiast, wyjdź...proszę - Kurt przestał się wydzierać, jego głos zaczął bardziej przypominać cichą, błagalną prośbę. Chlipnął, wciąż próbując się schować.  
\- Hej, mały niepukany, co świrujesz? - Blaine przewrócił oczami i przerzucił mu ręczniki z powrotem przez prysznic. Kurt natychmiast je złapał, potykając się w mokrym brodziku, jednak złapał równowagę, łapiąc się ściany. Brunet ponownie przywrócił oczami.  
\- Pragnę zauważyć, że to ty jesteś intruzem - zaczął, obserwując wciąż przez zaparowaną szybę, jak chłopak próbuje wytrzeć swoje ciało, jednocześnie cały czas będąc przykrytym materiałem. Efekt był taki, że ręczniki mu spadały, a on w pośpiechu próbował je łapać, więc żaden z jego celów nie był osiągnięty. - To łazienka moja i Sebastiana. Nie wiem, gdzie masz pokój, ale korzystaj z tej, która jest przydzielona do ciebie. Masz szczęście, że jesteś nowy, to dostaniesz tylko ostrzeżenie - dokończył, czując się jak najlepszy anioł stróż na warcie. Mógł sprać tę cnotkę niewydymkę na kwaśne jabłko, jednak...sam nie wiedział. Nie miał ochoty. Może to te róże z jaśminem.  
\- A-ale...ale...to też moja łazienka. - chłopak odpowiedział cicho i wciąż ze strachem. Wreszcie udało mu się powycierać, więc tylko stał niepewnie, cały obwinięty ręcznikami.  
\- Niby dlaczego? - Blaine spytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Mógł zauważyć lekkie wzruszenie ramion za szkłem.  
\- Mieszkam w pokoju obok - padła odpowiedź. Młody Anderson przez całą rozmowę był zaintrygowany, jednak teraz był w lekkim szoku. Powodem, dla którego on i Sebastian mieli łazienkę tylko dla siebie był fakt, że drugi pokój, do którego należała, był pojedynczą izolatką. Prawie zawsze pustą, bo nigdy nie było powodu, by ktokolwiek miał w niej mieszkać. Blaine spędził już trochę czasu w Dalton Academy i tylko kilka razy zdarzało się, że zamykali tam chłopców, którzy wyjątkowo wchodzili nauczycielom na głowę. Zawsze jednak było to tylko na jedną noc, nigdy na stałe. On także spędził tam jeden dzień. Nie było to traumatyczne przeżycie, ot, zwykły pokój, tyle, że brzydko urządzony. Poza tym zawsze lepiej było mieć u boku Sebastiana, nawet, jeżeli wchodził mu do dupy.  
\- Wow - skwitował w końcu. Pierwszy raz od dawna nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie jego przyjaciel miał rację i Kurt faktycznie był świrem. - W sensie tak...na stałe? - dopytał, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Nie chcę być niemiły, czy jakiś problematyczny, ale średnio prowadzi mi się tę rozmowę, będąc odzianym jedynie w dwa ręczniki - chłopak za szkłem odpowiedział.  
\- Och, o to się nie martw, ja nie mam na sobie nic - Blaine machnął ręką i wzruszył ramionami, kodując w głowie, że obok niego na sto procent stoi gej. Normalny facet aż tak by się nie wstydził drugiego mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem, bo w tej szkole była to bardzo przydatna wiedza.  
Kurt nie odpowiedział jednak nic, prawdopodobnie czując się jeszcze gorzej z tą świadomością. Blaine westchnął ciężko. - Okay, niech będzie. Wyjdę. Czy to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej?  
\- Naprawdę muszę na to odpowiadać? - mruknął chłopak. Brzmiał już zdecydowanie lepiej. Nie wydawał się być już aż tak przerażony, choć słychać było, że wciąż nie czuje się komfortowo.  
Blaine wyszedł z łazienki i oparł się o ścianę pod drzwiami. Nie miał nawet krótkiej chwili, by przemyśleć całą sytuację, bo nagle usłyszał huk w pomieszczeniu, z którego właśnie wyszedł.  
\- Em...wszystko w porządku? - spytał niepewnie i zapukał do łazienki. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Tak, wiem, że masz na sobie jedynie ręczniki, ale jak nie odpowiesz, to wchodzę - powiedział. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać nad motywami, które nim kierowały, ale nie chciał, by Kurtowi coś się teraz stało. W jakiś dziwny sposób czułby się odpowiedzialny.  
Dalej nikt nie odpowiadał, więc otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak minutę temu, z tym wyjątkiem, że Kurt zamiast stać schowanym pod prysznicem, leżał nagi na podłodze.  
\- Kurwa - Blaine przeklął pod nosem, czując, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. - Pierdole, stary, wstawaj - powiedział, czując, jak dopada go lekka panika. Delikatnie kopnął Kurta w ramie. Głowa chłopaka odwróciła się bezwładnie i Blaine mógł zobaczyć jego zamknięte oczy. Chciał się schylić, telepnąć nim, wziąć go na ręce i zanieść do kogoś, kto mógłby mu pomóc, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Po prostu stał, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem Kurt sam wstanie i powie, że nic się nie stało.  
\- Kurwa - mruknął ponownie i odwrócił się, by pójść i zawołać kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Już prawie wyszedł z łazienki, gdy usłyszał ciche jęknięcie. Odwrócił się natychmiast, by zobaczyć, że Kurt w pozycji siedzącej masuje tył swojej głowy. Jego oczy były otwarte. Wyglądał jak zwykły człowiek, który w coś przywalił.  
\- Co do kurwy?! - szatyn krzyknął, nie rozumiejąc kompletnie nic. To prawda, chciał, by chłopak po prostu wstał i orzekł,, że wszystko w porządku, ale nie wydawało mu się to realną możliwością. Kurt spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i znowu zaczął krzyczeć.  
\- Wyjdź, wyjdź! Miałeś wyjść! - wrzasnął, rzucając się po podłodze i szukając ręczników. W końcu je znalazł i ponownie przykrył swoje ciało, tak dokładnie, jak tylko pozwalał mu na to materiał. Teraz jednak, kiedy Blaine nie był przerażony faktem, że jakiś martwy chłopak leży w jego łazience, mógł dostrzec inną rzecz. Ciało Kurta, dokładnie jego biodra i żebra, pokryte były dużymi siniakami. Nie wyglądały na świeże, część z nich powoli znikała, jednak wciąż było to bardzo widoczne.  
\- Postanowiłem zmienić zdanie, kiedy usłyszałem jakiś hałas i okazało się, że twoje ciało postanowiło na chwilę przestać reagować na jakiekolwiek bodźce - warknął w odpowiedzi. - Wybacz, że chciałem zapobiec śmierci w MOJEJ łazience, do której nie masz prawa wchodzić - dodał, nagle czując się okropnie zirytowanym. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
\- Powiedziałem ci już, ta łazienka jest też moja. Mieszkam w pokoju obok - chłopak na podłodze odpowiedział, patrząc do góry wielkimi, wciąż przestraszonymi oczami. Blaine zirytował się jeszcze bardziej. Co to pierdolone spojrzenie miało znaczyć?  
\- Cóż, jakby ci to powiedzieć, nie. Ta łazienka zawsze była moja i Seby, więc znajdź sobie inną - warknął ponownie. - A teraz wyjdź, bo przyszedłem się umyć, a ty zabrałeś mi już zbyt dużo czasu - dodał i bez zbędnych ceregieli wyciągnął z szafki swoje kosmetyki. Przewiesił swój ręcznik przez prysznic, wszedł do środka i odkręcił wodę. Kurt jeszcze coś mówił, ale on już go nie słyszał. Pozwolił wodzie spływać wzdłuż jego ciała, czując się, jakby brał udział w dziwnym eksperymencie, sprawdzającym, ile rzeczy może odczuć w krótkim czasie. Minęło może pół godziny odkąd się obudził z jednego z najgorszych snów, jakie miał od dłuższego czasu. Na początku był przerażony, potem cała sprawa z pieprzonymi zapachami i cudownym śpiewem, który wciąż grał z tyłu jego głowy. Kurt go niemożliwie zaciekawił, jednak następnie nagle zdecydował, że bycie nieprzytomnym przez kilka sekund jest zupełnie w porządku. Blaine przeraził się więc ponownie, jednak był to zupełnie inny strach, niż ten, którego doświadczył po obudzeniu się. Nie potrafił wskazać różnicy. Po prostu czuł się inaczej.  
Westchnął zirytowany i wycisnął sobie na rękę trochę żelu do mycia ciała. Rozsmarował go na swoich ramionach, żałując, że nie pachnie jak róże i jaśmin.


	3. Rozdział 3

**This time no one's gonna say goodbye.**

Rozdział 3.

Blaine siedział na łóżku i grał na gitarze. W pokoju pachniało świeżym powietrzem, a na podłodze leżało tylko to, co powinno się tam znajdować. Wszystkie śmieci były posegregowane i wyniesione, a pościel w obu łóżkach zmieniona.  
Chłopak po raz kolejny pomylił akordy i westchnął w geście ciężkiej irytacji. Robił wszystko, by uspokoić swoje myśli, ale wciąż czuł się dziwnie i nie potrafił się skoncentrować nawet na muzyce, która często pomagała mu poczuć się lepiej. W pokoju posprzątał, bo słyszał od kogoś, że to pomaga ułożyć sprawy w głowie.  
Gówno prawda.  
Nic nie pomagało mu zapomnieć o jego wcześniejszym śnie, do tego był jednak niejako przyzwyczajony. Poza koszmarami, tym razem w jego głowie siedziało coś jeszcze.  
Znowu pomylił akordy i właśnie miał rzucić instrumentem, gdy Sebastian wszedł do pokoju. Spojrzał na niego krótko i spokojnie odłożył gitarę. Starał się nie okazywać zbytniego zainteresowania.  
\- I co?  
Sebastian wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak w sumie, to nikt za bardzo nic nie wie.  
Blaine westchnął i położył się na łóżku, zakładając ręce za głowę.  
\- Popytałem trochę i miałeś rację, wychodzi na to, że nowy mieszka obok, bo w pokojach nic się nie zmieniło - dodał chłopak, z lekkim zdziwieniem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - No, no, Anderson, postarałeś się. - Sebastian zagwizdał i rzucił się na swoje łóżko, z podziwem patrząc na świeżą poszewkę, która pokrywała jego poduszkę. - Poza tym, tak jak mówiłem ci przedtem- zaczął, wracając do tematu. - Chłopak ma na imię Kurt, jest rok starszy. Nikt nie wie, czemu przepisał się do nas w środku listopada. Pierwszy raz był tutaj kilka dni temu, Wes widział go na korytarzu z jakimś mężczyzną, pewnie jego ojcem.  
Blaine kiwnął lekko głową, przyswajając informacje, choć niczego istotnego się nie dowiedział.  
\- Nie wiem, po prostu chce wiedzieć kto korzysta z naszej łazienki - chłopak mruknął pod nosem, patrząc się w sufit i marszcząc lekko czoło.  
Sebastian nie odpowiedział. Blaine pozwolił swoim myślom krążyć wokół nowego chłopaka, ponieważ to znaczyło, że nie myślał o koszmarach. Dalej czuł się nieco dziwnie, jednak sześć godzin snu, które zaznał wcześniej, naprawdę mu pomogły i mimo wyraźnego wspomnienia złych snów, czuł się w miarę zrelaksowany. Zaskoczony drgnął lekko, gdy Sebastian nagle usiadł na brzegu jego łóżka. Zerknął do góry.  
\- Co...? - zaczął, jeszcze bardziej marszcząc czoło i patrząc na przyjaciela, który był zbyt blisko. Blaine odsunął się delikatnie.  
\- W izolatce, czy nie w izolatce, mamy nowego ucznia!  
\- Zdążyłem się zorientować - odpowiedział, nie rozumiejąc do czego zmierzał.  
\- Trzeba go odpowiednio powitać - padła odpowiedź i Sebastian uśmiechnął się tak złośliwie, jak tylko potrafił. Blaine lubił ten uśmiech, bo zwiastował, że wreszcie w tej szkole będzie działo się coś ciekawego.

* * *

Kurt wydał z siebie krótki, zduszony dźwięk, czując jedynie niesmak i obrzydzenie. Doceniał to, że pozwolono mu mieć osobny pokój, to było jedyne, czego oczekiwał. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że pomieszczenie będzie aż tak źle urządzone. Skończyło się na tym, że miał ochotę wyjść za każdym razem, gdy wchodził.  
Pokój był mały, ale nie klaustrofobiczny. Mógł to zrozumieć, w końcu w internacie mieszkało dużo więcej chłopców, których trzeba było pomieścić. Kto jednak kazał wybierać im te tapety? I ten dywan? Kurt nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, jakie siedlisko kurzu leżało pod jego stopami. Podszedł do biurka i usiadł na krześle, wciąż rozglądając się krytycznym wzrokiem. Brakowało mu toaletki, przynajmniej małej, i zastanawiał się, czy nie mógłby sobie jakiejś załatwić. Tak samo, jak nowych mebli i tapet. Najlepiej wszystkiego. Nie miał okazji spytać, czy może urządzić pokój po swojemu, jednak miał nadzieję, że nie był to zbyt duży problem. Nie sądził, by mógł wytrzymać tutaj dłuższy czas, nie, jeżeli miał spędzać całe dnie wśród ohydnie pomarańczowych ścian, pstrokatego dywanu i masy innych, złych rzeczy.  
Zdał sobie sprawę o czym myślał i roześmiał się ponuro. Położył łokcie na blacie biurka i ukrył twarz w ramionach, chcąc po prostu zniknąć. Przyjazd tutaj był idiotycznym pomysłem, dopiero teraz to widział.  
W dodatku ten chłopak w łazience.  
Kurt przygryzł mocno wargi, próbując zahamować gorącą falę emocji na to wspomnienie. Nie podziałało. Po raz kolejny poczuł się zirytowany, przestraszony i jakby...pobudzony? Można było w ogóle odczuwać takie emocje na raz?  
Pokręcił głową, wciąż ukrytą między ramionami. Nie przybył tutaj, by zawierać przyjaźnie, jednak niekoniecznie miał w planach robić sobie wrogów podczas pierwszej nocy. O co w ogóle chodziło tamtemu arogantowi? To on wparował mu do łazienki, gadał dziwne rzeczy, wyszedł, wrócił i mówił jeszcze dziwniej. Nagi. Kurt poczuł, jak jego policzki po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia robią się czerwone. Był nastolatkiem, był gejem, to normalne, że widok dobrze zbudowanego, rozebranego mężczyzny na niego działał. Nie miał zamiaru temu zaprzeczać, irytowało go jedynie, że tamten chłopak wydawał się być kompletnym palantem. Przystojnym palantem. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by się napatrzeć, zresztą większość jego uwagi padała na klatkę piersiową nieznajomego. I usilnie staranie się, by nie patrzeć na to, co było niżej. Dokładnie jednak pamiętał niespotykane, miodowo-zielone oczy chłopaka oraz czarne włosy, wyglądające nieco dziwnie pod toną żelu.  
Po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę o czym myślał i znowu miał ochotę roześmiać się, kompletnie nierozbawiony. Był bardzo zmęczony. Właściwie przestraszył się trochę po incydencie w łazience. Spokojnie wyszedł spod prysznica, ale w pomieszczeniu było naprawdę gorąco i duszno, co sprawiło, że w połączeniu z jego długim brakiem snu, po prostu zemdlał. Mógł też zaspać w ciągu kilku krótkich sekund i obudzić się na podłodze, sam nie wiedział, która opcja była bardziej prawdopodobna.  
Kurt spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał dwadzieścia minut przed północą. Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym zgasił światło i wszedł pod kołdrę. Zapalił małą lampkę, stojącą na szafce nocnej, i oparł się o ścianę, siadając wygodniej na łóżku. Nie wiedział, co powinien robić. To była jego pierwsza noc i naprawdę przydałoby mu się trochę snu, ale zbyt się bał.  
Nie musiał podejmować decyzji. Morfeusz sam objął go chwilę później.

* * *

Blaine zdecydowanie należał do popularniejszej grupy uczniów. Nie miał wielu przyjaciół, właściwie zadawał się jedynie z Sebastianem, jednak był to tylko i wyłącznie jego wybór. To nie tak, że inni go nie lubili, po prostu nie widział potrzeby, by utrzymywać z nimi jakiekolwiek kontakty. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że to właśnie Blaine był w pewnym sensie autorytetem. Większość po prostu się go bała i nie chcieli wchodzić mu w drogę. Wcale im się nie dziwił. Wiedział jednak, że poza lekkim strachem, odczuwali względem niego szacunek i była to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, o których mógł powiedzieć, że był dumny.  
W ich szkole uczyli się sami chłopcy, ale nie znaczyło to, że aż tak różniła się od zwykłej, publicznej placówki. Wciąż obowiązywało coś na wzór łańcucha pokarmowego. Na samym dole byli dziwacy, świry, do których lepiej się nie zbliżać. Niewiele wyżej plasowali się nikomu niepotrzebni kujony i członkowie klubu szachistów, czy innego gówna. Następnie była cała banda przeciętniaków, których imion Blaine nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać. Nie, żeby nie miał tego głęboko w dupie. Całkiem wysoko byli sportowcy, jednak na samej górze byli Warblersi, czyli Glee Club, chór, z Blainem jako przewodniczącym. Po prostu wymiatali. Przesłuchania zawsze trwały po kilka dni, ponieważ kolejki były tak długie, że nie dało rady wysłuchać wszystkich na raz. W końcu wybierali około dwudziestu najlepszych. Nieważne, na jakiej pozycji byli wcześniej, jeżeli znaleźli się w Glee, od razu wskakiwali na samą górę.  
Blaine lubił pilnować tego porządku. Ludzie powinni znać swoje miejsce, bo w przeciwnym razie powstawał chaos. To nie tak, że znęcał się nad jakimiś kujonami. Uważał, że to nudne, zresztą mimo wszystko, nauczyciele karali uczniów za takie rzeczy.  
Jeżeli wiedzieli. A o to, by pozostali nieświadomi, było zadbać dość łatwo.  
Chłopak czasami potrzebował nieco silniejszych wrażeń, szczególnie wtedy, gdy był naprawdę zmęczony. Wtedy posługiwał się szkolnym planktonem. Nie czuł się z tego powodu winny, zresztą, nigdy nie słyszał, by narzekali.  
Dlatego miał problem. Nie można było przepisać się w środku semestru do Dalton Academy i po prostu być. Trzeba było umieścić Kurta na odpowiednim szczeblu drabiny i Blaine doskonale wiedział, że to zadanie należy do niego. Mógł zrobić z tym chłopakiem wszystko, czego sobie zapragnął. Jedno słowo i nowy mógł zostać wyrzutkiem, albo tym, który dyktuje innym, co mają robić. Jak mógł jednak zdecydować, skoro nic o nim nie wiedział? Poza tym, że wyraźnie miał jakieś problemy. Mógł się zastanawiać po tym, jak chłopak zasnął, czekając na dyrektora, jednak po incydencie w łazience nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Coś było nie tak.  
\- Blaine?  
Drgnął i otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć Trenta, nieco grubszego, sympatycznego chłopaka, który dołączył do Warblersów ponad dwa miesiące temu.  
\- Masz, co trzeba? - spytał i odbił się od ściany, o którą się opierał. Chłopak potwierdził cicho, kiedy Blaine rozglądał się po korytarzu. Sebastian i Wes rozłożyli się na kanapie między drzwiami do pokojów, pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Chrapali tak głośno, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie obudzą nauczycieli. Nie chciał angażować zbyt wielu kolegów, bo im było ich więcej, tym szansa, że zostaną nakryci, wzrastała. Westchnął ciężko, zaczynając żałować wyboru i podszedł do kanapy. Przez chwilę patrzył krytycznie na nastolatków, po czym podniósł nogę i kopnął ich w krocza. Oboje pisnęli, natychmiast otwierając oczy.  
\- Brawo. Dokładnie tak. Jeszcze głośniej. - mruknął i wywrócił oczyma.  
\- Przepraszam, że reaguję, kiedy kopiesz mnie po jajach - warknął Sebastian. Wes jedynie skulił się i patrzył na Blaine'a obrażonym wzrokiem.  
\- Odbieracie całą zabawę - powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem i wrócił do Trenta, który w rękach trzymał dwie, duże reklamówki.  
\- Idziemy? - spytał chłopak, wyraźnie podekscytowany. Blaine pozwolił mu przyjść tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że obiecał załatwić potrzebne rzeczy. Zajrzał do reklamówki i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Idziemy - potwierdził zadowolony i zaczął wchodzić po schodach, machając na pozostałych, by poszli za nim.  
Było kilka minut po drugiej. Cały internat spał, a korytarze były ciemne, oświetlane jedynie przez światło księżyca. To była jedyna pora, kiedy Blaine naprawdę lubił ten budynek. Za dnia był po prostu starą i zakurzoną kupą drewna i marmuru. Teraz jednak można było wyrzuć w powietrzu tajemnice i nigdy nieopowiedziane historie. Chłopak prawie widział przed oczami chłopców, którzy przemykali się do swoich pokoi pięćdziesiąt, czy sto lat temu. Poczuł lekki dreszcz na plecach, ponieważ ta myśl zawsze wydawała mu się interesująca. Jasne, teraz też nie mogli włóczyć się nocami po budynku, jednak to było coś zupełnie innego. Nie pozwalano im tego robić, ponieważ cisza nocna zapadała o 23, a nie dlatego, że bano się o ich biedne, grzeszne dusze. Blaine już dawno pogubił się w szkolnej gej-dramie i nie miał zamiaru się w nią zagłębiać, ale dokładnie wiedział, że w jego szkole dużo chłopców grało w innej drużynie. W końcu, bądź co bądź, uczyli się w prywatnej, męskiej placówce. Nie było to idealne miejsce dla homofobicznych idiotów, którzy myśleli tylko o tym, by przemacać jakąś dziewczynę, więc takich osób po prostu nie było. Zamiast tego mieli idiotów, którzy myśleli tylko o tym, by przemacać słodkiego chłopaka.  
Blaine syknął cicho, kiedy stanął drugim piętrze. Dlaczego podłoga musiała skrzypieć tutaj najbardziej? Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na kolegów.  
\- Delikatnie, bo was będzie słychać. Trent, ty poczekaj tutaj, bo wszyscy się od razu obudzą - szepnął i wziął reklamówki od chłopaka, który popatrzył na niego z bólem. Blaine wywrócił oczami. - Dobra, chodź, ale jak coś się spierdoli, to będzie twoja wina - mruknął i oddał mu reklamówki.  
Brunet zrobił jeden, powolny krok. Podłoga zaskrzypiała, ale powtarzał sobie, że wszyscy śpią i nikt nie słyszy. Po prostu mu się wydawało, że dźwięk jest głośny, ponieważ w budynku panowała grobowa cisza. Zresztą, uczniowie mogli w nocy chodzić do toalety, a wtedy też skrzypiało.  
Po chwili minęli pokój Blaine'a i Sebastiana, a także łazienkę, i stanęli pod drzwiami izolatki. Chłopak zawahał się krótko, po czym złapał za klamkę.  
Pierwszy raz był wdzięczny za to, że nauczyciele zabraniali im zamykania pokojów na klucz.  
Powoli uchylił drzwi, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się nie obudzić Kurta. Z wrednym uśmiechem wszedł do pokoju i zamarzł, patrząc na łóżko.  
Chłopak siedział, nie, telepał się, skulony, chowając się kołdrą. Obejmował ramionami swoje własne ciało i patrzył się załzawionymi i szeroko otwartymi oczyma w punkt na przeciwległej ścianie. Nie zauważył obecności Blaine'a, więc brunet dalej go obserwował. Cała twarz chłopaka była mokra i czerwona, a między jego ustami można było zauważyć ciemną, zakrzepniętą krew. Z jego oczu co jakiś czas wciąż leciały nowe łzy.  
\- Może byś wszedł bardziej do środka, żebyśmy nie musieli stać na korytarzu, co? - warknął nagle Sebastian i popchnął Blaine'a głębiej do pokoju, wchodząc za nim. Kurt wreszcie zauważył swoich gości i popatrzył na nich wzrokiem, który był tak samo pusty, jak przed chwilą. Blaine przez sekundę dziwił się, że chłopak nie zaczął krzyczeć tak, jak w łazience.  
Sebastian też zauważył, że Kurt nie spał spokojnie tak, jak zaplanowali i w pokoju zapanowała dziwna cisza. Po prostu się na siebie patrzyli, nie rozumiejąc nic.  
\- To chyba by było na tyle w kwestii niespodziewanego powitania - powiedział wreszcie Wes zza ramienia Sebastiana. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Blaine wciąż obserwował Kurta, który także patrzył mu w oczy. Coś w tym spojrzeniu sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo, żeby nie powiedzieć, źle.  
Sebastian westchnął ciężko i machnął ręką.  
\- Spróbujemy kiedy indziej - mruknął i wyszedł z pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą Westa i Trenta. Blaine odwrócił się, by wyjść z nimi, jednak w ostatniej sekundzie zmienił zdanie i po prostu zamknął drzwi.  
\- Co kurwa? - usłyszał zdziwiony, stłumiony głos Sebastiana.  
\- Idźcie - odpowiedział krótko. Miał świadomość, że nie rozumieli, ale wiedział, że nie będą kwestionować jego decyzji. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Kurta, który wciąż nie zrobił nic. Nie ruszył się, patrzył się tak samo i po prostu siedział, wyglądając tak cholernie bezbronnie.  
Blaine odwrócił wzrok, czując, że nie zniesie tego widoku ani sekundy dłużej. Postanowił więc rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Pamiętał jak pomieszczenie wyglądało wcześniej, ale teraz było w nim kilka nowych rzeczy. Pod ścianą obok drzwi stały dwie duże, otwarte walizki, pełne dokładnie poskładanych ubrań we wszystkich możliwych kolorach. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, na jaką cholerę było mu tyle ciuchów. I tak musieli nosić mundurki. Obok walizek stała duża, zamknięta szafa, a po drugiej stronie biurko i łóżko. Blaine podszedł kawałek, by zobaczyć niemożliwą ilość dziwnych kosmetyków, poukładanych w kolejności od największego do najmniejszego opakowania. Poza tym na blacie stało kilka pudełek i ozdobnych szkatułek. Zastanawiał się co było w środku, ale nie odważył się zajrzeć do środka.  
Dźwięk skrzypiącej podłogi po drugiej stronie drzwi zniknął, a on ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka na łóżku.  
\- Brzydkie. Te ściany, w sensie, wyglądają jak rzygi - powiedział i podniósł rękę, wskazując na ogarniającą ich pomarańcz. Kurt nie odpowiedział.  
Blaine westchnął ciężko i podszedł do drzwi, by pod nimi usiąść. Oparł się wygodnie, starając się z całej siły wytrzymać spojrzenie chłopaka.  
\- Więc, o co chodzi? - spytał. - Co z tobą nie tak? - sprecyzował, choć wiedział, że Kurt zrozumiał za pierwszym razem. Znowu odpowiedziała mu cisza, jednak szatyn wreszcie odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na swoje telepiące się ręce. Młody Anderson podniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu.  
\- Dlaczego po prostu nie wyjdziesz? - spytał Kurt zmęczonym i drżącym głosem.  
Blaine westchnął z ulgą. Był wdzięczny za te słowa, ponieważ wszystko było lepsze od kompletnego braku zainteresowania, który chłopak ukazywał przed chwilą.  
\- Bo chcę wiedzieć.  
\- Nie wydaję mi się, by była to twoja sprawa.  
\- I tu się mylisz - powiedział i stanął na nogi. Ponownie podszedł do biurka i przysiadł na nim, wskazując palcem na Kurta, który siedział zaraz obok. - To moja szkoła. Ja tu rządzę, a ty jesteś nowy i nic o tobie nie wiem.  
\- Więc mam opowiedzieć ci wszystko, czego sobie tylko zapragniesz, byś mógł podbudować swoją dumę, tak? - chłopak warknął, jednak jego głos załamał się na końcu. Wziął głęboki wdech, a w jego oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy, które od razu popłynęły po jego policzkach. Przygryzł mocno wargi, wyraźnie próbując powstrzymać płacz. Zamiast tego pisnął prawie niesłyszalnie, gdy spomiędzy jego ust poleciała mała strużka krwi.  
\- Hej - mruknął Blaine, rozglądając się niespokojnie. Nie chciał, żeby chłopak płakał, niszczyło mu to całą wizję rozmowy z nim. Spostrzegł opakowanie chusteczek, które leżało na szafce nocnej, i sięgnął, by wyciągnąć jedną.  
\- Masz - mruknął, wystawiając rękę w kierunku Kurta. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, wciąż cicho płacząc i po raz kolejny po prostu się na siebie patrzyli, nie mówiąc nic. W pokoju zapanowała dziwna, niezręczna cisza. Blaine przełknął głośno ślinę.  
\- Wiesz, nie powinieneś tak mocno gryźć ust - zauważył cicho i przesunął się na biurku w stronę łóżka. Teraz dzieliła ich tylko mała i wąska szafka nocna. Wciąż patrzyli się nawzajem w swoje oczy. Blaine czuł się niekomfortowo, ale nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Czuł się dziwnie oczarowany i zaniepokojony pięknymi, zielono-niebieskimi szkiełkami, które na niego patrzyły.  
Mógł zobaczyć w nich tak wiele. Nie widział nic.  
Sięgnął, by zetrzeć krew, która widniała na ustach i podbródku Kurta, ale zastygł z ręką zaraz koło jego twarzy. Nie mógł się zmusić, by go dotknąć. Nie potrafił. Sam przygryzł wargi i opuścił chusteczkę, która wolno spadła pościel. W końcu udało mu się odwrócić wzrok. Czuł się wykończony i śpiący, jak gdyby te kilka chwil z Kurtem trwało wiele długich godzin.  
\- Dziękuję - szepnął chłopak i sam sięgnął po chusteczkę. Wytarł najpierw łzy, następnie krew, nie patrząc na Blaine'a. Przestał płakać.  
\- Nie chciałem... - zaczął Blaine i zamilkł. Sam nie wiedział. Czuł się niemożliwie zagubiony. - Nie musisz mi mówić, jeżeli nie chcesz - powiedział w końcu i od razu poczuł się jak idiota. Po co to powiedział? Kurt dobrze wiedział, że nie musi mu mówić i nie zanosiło się na to, by miał zmienić zdanie.  
Chłopak jedynie skinął głową.  
Cisza. Po raz kolejny. Długa i wypełniona czymś, czego żaden z nich nie mógł zrozumieć.  
Kurt odchrząknął prawie niesłyszalnie.  
\- Możesz, możesz już iść - powiedział cicho, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, jak wyprosić Blaine'a. Brunet spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i nagle zeskoczył z biurka.  
\- Tak! Tak - mruknął, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że wciąż tutaj siedział. Po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby szukając wyjścia, i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na Kurcie i otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak zamknął je i wyszedł w pośpiechu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Piosenka w tekście to Soko - We might be dead by tomorrow.  
Nie mogę tutaj dodać linka, ale polecam włączenie sobie w trakcie czytania fragmentu, w którym występuje.

* * *

**This time no one's gonna say goodbye**

Rozdział 4.

Kurt zamrugał szybko, wpatrując się w drzwi, przez które sekundę temu wyszedł nieznajomy mu chłopak. Rozmawiali już trzy razy, jednak on wciąż nie znał jego imienia.  
Czy jednak to było w tym momencie najważniejsze?  
Pokręcił głową i zerknął na chusteczkę, którą wciąż trzymał w ręku. Nie potrafił zdecydować, która z rzeczy, które zdarzyły się przed chwilą, była najdziwniejsza. Może ta szkoła po prostu taka była? Może powinien przyzwyczaić się do obcych chłopców, odwiedzających go w łazience lub w pokoju w środku nocy? Nie spędził nawet doby w Dalton Academy i nic już nie rozumiał.  
Był jeden plus tego dziwnego zamieszania i kiedy Kurt go sobie uświadomił, momentalnie poczuł się dużo gorzej. Wielka fala poczucia winy zalała go w sekundę i po raz kolejny przygryzł wargi, by się nie rozpłakać. Jak mógł po prostu zapomnieć? Co go obchodzili inni uczniowie, po...po tym co się stało? Był tak okropnie samolubny. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a on powoli puszczał wszystko w niepamięć.  
Chłopak poczuł metaliczny smak na języku i westchnął ciężko.  
Powinien przestać się gryźć, tamten chłopak miał rację. Jego usta były w okropnym stanie.  
Tamten chłopak.  
Kurt zamknął oczy i rzucił się na poduszki. Nie miał zamiaru już dziś zasypiać, zaznał wystarczająco snu krótko przed tym, gdy nieznajomi wparowali do jego pokoju. Wciąż był śpiący, ale teraz przynajmniej miał coś, o czym mógł myśleć, by wytrzymać do rana.  
Szatyn jęknął z frustracji i schował twarz po kołdrą. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że jego uwaga choć na chwilę była odciągnięta od złych rzeczy, z drugiej, za każdym razem, gdy myślał o czymś innym, od razu czuł się z tego powodu źle. Miał wrażenie, jak gdyby siedział na jakiejś okropnej karuzeli, która nigdy nie miała się zatrzymać, mimo że już dawno zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał zaakceptować pewne rzeczy, ale jeszcze nie był odpowiedni czas. Chciał odpuścić, choć na chwilę przestać dźwigać ten krzyż, ale nie potrafił. Nie był gotowy.  
Jego myśli same powróciły do tajemniczego bruneta, więc poddał się im i pozwolił bezimiennemu chłopakowi krążyć po jego głowie.  
To prawda, był zaskoczony, gdy nagle wszedł do jego pokoju, ale był również zbyt otępiały i przestraszony po wybudzeniu z koszmarów. Nic innego zupełnie go nie obchodziło. Nie zareagował tak, jak z pewnością zareagowałby, gdyby był w normalnym stanie. Potem jednak przyszli inni chłopcy, następnie poszli, a nieznajomy został. Z biegiem czasu Kurt odzyskał poczucie rzeczywistości i kiedy brunet w końcu wyszedł, chłopakowi było daleko do bycia obojętnym. Czuł tyle emocji, że wystarczyłaby chociaż jedna iskra, a z pewnością by eksplodował.  
Nie potrafił racjonalnie myśleć, kiedy był w obecności tego chłopaka i doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza. Przerabiał już to z Finnem, popularnym sportowcem, który razem z nim był w Glee Clubie, zanim Kurt postanowił zmienić szkołę. Wtedy pozwolił temu dziwnemu zauroczeniu urosnąć do zbyt dużych rozmiarów i skończyło się tym, że cierpiał przez wiele miesięcy.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że leciał na tego dziwnego chłopaka i musiał to jak najszybciej zatrzymać. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to kolejna nieodwzajemniona miłość ulokowana w jakimś heterycznym idiocie.  
Po raz kolejny poczuł, jak jego klatka piersiowa ściska się z powodu wielkiego poczucia winy.  
Minęły cztery miesiące. Cztery miesiące, a on już myślał tylko i wyłącznie o sobie.  
Chciał skupić myśli na czymś innym, ale nie potrafił. Nie pomagał mu obraz nagiej klatki piersiowej, który wciąż tkwił w jego pamięci.  
Powinien wymyślić mu jakieś przezwisko, skoro już został stałym bywalcem w jego głowie. Pan XYZ. Nie. Dokładnie Widoczne Mięśnie, Które Poruszają Się Z Każdym Oddechem. Nie. Czarujący Palant. To brzmiało dobrze. Niezbyt długie i adekwatne. Wolałby znać prawdziwe imię, ale to musiało mu wystarczyć.  
Kurt wywrócił oczy, denerwując się na samego siebie. Nie, nie wolałby znać prawdziwego imienia. Ta informacja była mu zupełnie niepotrzebna.  
I o co chodziło z tą przeklętą chusteczką? Chłopak nie potrafił jej przyjąć, bo wciąż był lekko nieobecny oraz zaskoczony samym gestem. Dlaczego Czarujący Palant po prostu jej nie odłożył? Wyglądało to tak, jakby sam chciał zetrzeć krew i łzy z jego twarzy, ale wycofał się w ostatniej sekundzie. Dlaczego miałby to robić? Kurt nigdy nie miał problemów z niską samooceną, jednak nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, czy coś w jego wyglądzie spowodowało, że tamten nie chciał go dotykać.  
Nagle przypomniał sobie, że wciąż miał kilka siniaków w okolicach żeber. Siniaków, które nie tak dawno temu były obecne wszędzie na jego ciele, tak samo jak niezliczone zadrapania i rany.  
Fala wspomnień uderzyła go niczym wzburzone morze, które napotyka wysoki klif. Chłopak zacisnął mocno pięści na pościeli i przygryzł usta, zamykając oczy, w których znowu pojawiły się łzy.  
Nigdy nie miał się od tego uwolnić.

* * *

Pomieszczenie było zaparowane, ale ładnie pachniało. W powietrzu unosił się zapach przypraw z różnych stron świata. Potrawy, niektóre czekające już na podanie, inne dopiero w trakcie przygotowywania, roznosiły cudowną woń. Przygotowane z różnych składników, śniadania, obiady i desery, nawet pomieszane razem, tworzyły cudowną mieszankę zapachów.  
\- Więc, co ja tutaj, do kurwy, robię? - spytał Blaine, rozglądając się wzrokiem pełnym pogardy.  
\- Odbywasz swój szlaban - mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki odpowiedział obojętnie.  
\- W kuchni?  
\- A co w tym dziwnego? Myślisz, że skąd się bierze jedzenie, które, _do kurwy, _pożeracie kilka razy dziennie?  
Blaine nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.  
\- Moi rodzice płacą wam tysiące dolarów, a ja mam pomagać w kuchni?  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się. Brunet poczuł się urażony, patrząc na niego z mieszanką pogardy i zaskoczenia.  
\- Wiaderko z ziemniakami stoi koło śmietnika. Masz obrać wszystkie.  
Blaine fuknął i zaczął protestować, ale kucharz w ogóle go nie słuchał. W końcu chłopak poddał się i wściekły jak osa usiadł koło śmietnika.  
Idealne rozpoczęcie dnia. Zaczynał lekcje dopiero za trzy godziny, a już musiał być na nogach. Był stuprocentowo pewny, że dyrektor dawał im tego typu szlabany, bo było mu szkoda forsy na pomoc kuchenną.  
Westchnął ciężko i chcąc, czy nie chcąc, wziął się za obieranie ziemniaków. Było to dość żmudne zajęcie, niewymagające wielkiego skupienia się, więc przy okazji zyskał dużo czasu, by pomyśleć. Co wcale nie było plusem.  
Myślał o pieprzonym Kurcie całą noc i dalej nie miał dość. Choć, czy faktycznie pieprzonym? Mógł się założyć, że chłopak był niepukany. Będzie musiał podzielić się tym przemyśleniem z Sebastianem, który z pewnością będzie chciał zmienić ten stan rzeczy.  
Zaraz. Może to faktycznie był sposób na nowego? Uwiedzenie Kurta przez jego przyjaciela z pewnością ułatwiłoby wiele rzeczy. Był pewny, że dla Seby nie był to żaden problem. Chłopak widział same plusy. Dowiedzą się więcej o nowym i znajdą odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które nie dawały im spokoju. Cóż, nie dawały spokoju Blaine'owi. Sebastian wyciągnie z niego, co trzeba, odbierze swoją nagrodę i wtedy da sobie spokój, jak robił z wieloma innymi chłopcami w szkole. Plan idealny.  
Kto by pomyślał, że obieranie ziemniaków pomoże znaleźć rozwiązać problem, który dręczył bruneta od kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Kurta.  
\- Niedokładnie. - Niespodziewany głos wyrwał chłopaka z rozmyślań. Blaine spojrzał na kucharza, który od dłuższej chwili stał obok i go obserwował. - Przecież te ziemniaki są w połowie w mundurkach. Niedokładnie je obierasz - dodał mężczyzna, wskazując na wiaderko. - Popraw wszystkie - zakończył i odwrócił się, by wrócić do swoich obowiązków. W Blainie zagotowała się woda.  
\- Nie zdążę poprawić tych i obrać pozostałych. Moje lekcje się niedługo zaczynają - powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Co nie wyszło. Jego głos był zirytowany i o ton za wysoki.  
\- Cóż, w takim razie na nie nie pójdziesz.  
Chłopak po raz kolejny miał zaprotestować, jednak mężczyzna uciszył go podniesieniem ręki.  
\- Jeden dzień wolny od zajęć nic ci nie zrobi. Usprawiedliwię cię - powiedział spokojnie.  
Blaine podniósł wysoko brwi, tym razem w geście szczerego zdziwienia i zaskoczenia. Co on mu właśnie zaproponował?  
\- Co muszę...co musiałbym zrobić poza ziemniakami? - spytał bardzo niepewnie.  
\- Po prostu je skończ. Tylko dokładnie. - Usłyszał odpowiedź i mężczyzna wrócił do gotowania. Tak po prostu.  
Blaine ostatnio zbyt często nie rozumiał, co do kurwy się działo.  
Wyciągnął telefon i wysłał krótkiego smsa do Sebastiana.

* * *

Kurt wyszedł z klasy i rozejrzał się niepewnie po korytarzu. Właśnie skończył swoją pierwszą lekcję. Uczniowie porozchodzili się w różne strony, lecz on stał, nie wiedząc, co ma robić dalej. Jego plan mówił, że następne zajęcia były w sali 78A, jednak nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jej szukać.  
\- Pomóc?  
Kurt odwrócił się, słysząc głos. Przed nim stał jeden z chłopców, którzy odwiedzili go w nocy, nie był to jednak _ten_ chłopak.  
\- Ekhm...gdybyś mógł - mruknął cicho. Mała pomoc z pewnością by mu się przydała. Nieznajomy podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na jego plan.  
\- Ha! 78A. Mam lekcje zaraz obok, chodź ze mną - powiedział, skręcając w lewo i nie patrząc, czy Kurt idzie za nim. Chłopak jednak od razu go dogonił.  
Szli przez chwilę w ciszy, która dla szatyna wydawała się okropnie niezręczna. Weszli na drugie piętro, mijając innych uczniów, którzy rzucali im dziwne spojrzenia.  
\- Jestem, jestem Kurt - wykrztusił z siebie jedynie po to, by powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
\- Wiem.  
Chłopak podniósł brwi. Jego towarzysz wywrócił oczami.  
\- Wszyscy wiedzą, jak się nazywasz. Nieczęsto dostajemy zgrabne, jędrne pośladki w niemożliwie obcisłych spodniach. Swoją drogą, szacunek za to. Nienawidzę tych mundurków, ale twój bo zwężeniu materiału wygląda po prostu bosko. Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. A tak? Popatrz tylko na siebie! Aż ma się ochotę złapać i nigdy nie puszczać. No, chyba, by złapać za co innego.  
Kurt patrzył się na niego z szeroko otwartą buzią, nie wierząc w to, co słyszał. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszał takich rzeczy skierowanych do niego. Czy on z nim...flirtował?  
Musiał jednak przyznać, że poczuł się dumny, gdy nieznajomy docenił to, co zrobił ze spodniami. Dobrze wiedział, że zwężone wyglądały lepiej. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dodatki do mundurku, ale był pewny, że to nie kłóciło się z regulaminem.  
\- Jestem Sebastian - chłopak przedstawił się i przystanął. Kurt automatycznie zrobił to samo. Kątem oka zauważył, że stali pod właściwą salą. Nie myślał jednak o tym, ponieważ cała jego uwaga skupiona była na uśmiechu, którym obdarowywał go Sebastian. Który wcale nie był brzydki. Chłopak nawet nie umywał się do Czarującego Palanta, ale zdecydowanie był przystojny. I wyższy od Kurta, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Szatyn był bardzo drobny, ale przewyższał większość osób w swoim wieku  
\- Miło mi - odpowiedział cicho. Był pewny, że wolał wcześniejszą niezręczność, która była spowodowana ciszą, niż tą aktualną, która wydawała się dziwnie naelektryzowana.  
\- Nie wątpię.  
Szelmowski uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Sebastiana.  
\- Więc...obiło mi się o uszy, że mamy wspólną łazienkę. Właściwie dość potwierdzone info, Blaine widział, jak się zabawiasz pod prysznicem.  
\- Co?! - wydusił Kurt i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. - To nieprawda, ktoś cię okłamał, jedynie się myłem, nie moja wina, że ktoś...  
\- Csiii. - Chłopak przyłożył palec do jego warg, sprawiając, że natychmiast zamilkł. Nagle poczuł się bardzo świadomy faktu posiadania ust. Nie rozumiał jedynie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
Patrzyli się w swoje oczy przez kilka cichych sekund, po czym Sebastian cofnął rękę.  
-...widział, jak zabawiasz się pod prysznicem w śpiewaka. Powinieneś spróbować dołączyć do Warblersów.  
Kurt oczywiście wiedział o tym, że Glee Club w Dalton Academy był bardzo prestiżową i znaczącą grupą. Wygrali wiele zawodów i przyjmowali tylko najlepszych. Ani przez sekundę myśl o dołączeniu nie przeszła mu przez głowę.  
Pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym się nadawał - powiedział cicho, po części kłamiąc. To prawda, uważał, że Warblersi nigdy by go nie przyjęli, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że miał talent. Ogromny talent. Wiedział jednak, że minęło zbyt mało czasu od wydarzeń, dzięki którym tu wylądował. Czuł, że było za wcześnie na takie rzeczy.  
\- Mamy próbę o siedemnastej. Będę czekać - powiedział Sebastian i nie czekając na jakiekolwiek słowa od Kurta, wszedł do swojej klasy.  
Kurt patrzył przez chwilę na drzwi, w których zniknął chłopak, i sam wszedł do swojej sali.  
Reszta dnia była jedynie zamazaną plamą w jego głowie. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał zaśnięcie na jakiejś lekcji i obudzenie się z krzykiem chwilę później. Nauczycielka wysłała go do pielęgniarki, czy dyrektora, lecz on po prostu odczekał chwilę na korytarzu i wrócił do klasy, twierdząc, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Dziękował bogu, że był to jego pierwszy dzień i nikt od niego wiele nie wymagał. Miał nadzieję, że taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się przez jakiś czas. Nie wyobrażał sobie zmuszania się do nauki. Ledwo dawał radę usiedzieć w klasie i wiedział, że nie był w stanie niczego zapamiętać, a tym bardziej zrozumieć. To było poza granicą jego możliwości.  
Drgnął lekko i rozejrzał się nieświadomie po małym pomieszczeniu. Nie pamiętał drogi do pokoju. Jeszcze raz przerzucił wzrokiem po zgromadzonych rzeczach i zaczął wkładać ubrania z walizki do szafy. Musiał mieć zajęcie, jakiekolwiek.  
Kurt zawsze miał dużo rzeczy w swojej garderobie, jednak i one po jakimś czasie się skończyły. Ściągnął z siebie mundurek i po dłuższym zastanowieniu ubrał na siebie dokładnie dobrany zestaw z szafy. Zastosował pewne poprawki do brzydkiej podróbki garnituru, którą był zmuszony nosić, jednak wciąż wolał swoje ubrania. Nie mógł wpaść na żadną kolejną rzecz, którą mógłby się zająć, więc zrezygnowany spojrzał na zegarek i nagle przypomniał sobie o propozycji, którą wcześniej złożył mu Sebastian...czy jakkolwiek tamten chłopak miał na imię. Kompletnie o nim zapomniał i nagłe wspomnienie sprawiło, że Kurt zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sobie tego nie przyśnił.  
Podjął jednak szybką decyzję i opuścił pokój.  
Wciąż gubił się w dość dużym budynku, ale rozumiał już więcej. Wiedział, gdzie znajduje się sala, do której chciał dojść i ten fakt poprawiał mu nieco humor. Nie musiał pytać innych o drogę. I tak czuł się dziwnie pod spojrzeniami, które wciąż mu rzucali. Robili to także podczas lekcji, lecz teraz mógł dostrzec w nich coś innego.  
Kurt miał na sobie obcisłe, karmelowe spodnie. Na górę założył purpurową koszulę, do której dopasował beżową kamizelkę. Nie był pewny, czy było mu dozwolone chodzić w swoich ubraniach po szkole. Był po lekcjach, więc założył, że nie stanie się nic złego. Na korytarzach widział zarówno uczniów w mundurkach, jak i we własnych ciuchach.  
Wiedział jedno - oglądali się za nim wszyscy. Lekko zarumieniony zdał sobie sprawę, że niektórym z nich się podobał. Nieważne, jak bardzo starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, pewne spojrzenia mówiły aż zanadto. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, jednak nie mógł powiedzieć, że było to złe uczucie.  
Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał gwizd. Ktoś na niego gwizdał. Nie wygwizdywał, nie naśmiewał, nie szedł w jego stronę, by wrzucić go do śmietnika. Gwizdał, by wyrazić...no właśnie, co? Kurt prawdopodobnie nie zareagowałby pozytywnie, gdyby nie fakt, że była to miła odmiana. Musiał to przyznać. Czuł się mile połechtany wylanym na niego wiadrem pełnym adoracji.  
Doszedł pod salę, w której odbywała się próba, i przystanął wątpliwie. Zza ściany dochodził donośny śpiew. Słyszał wiele głosów, niskich i wysokich, które idealnie ze sobą współgrały. Nigdy się do nich nie wpasuje. Ba, nigdy go nie przyjmą.  
Odwrócił się, by wrócić do swojego pokoju, lecz śpiew ustał. Nie musiał więcej ich słuchać, więc czując nagły przypływ odwagi, niepewnie otworzył drzwi.  
\- Ta piosenka jest po prostu zła!  
\- Nie jest zła, źle ją interpretujecie. Trudno, żeby brzmiało to dobrze, skoro piosenkę o złamanym sercu śpiewacie z uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Wybacz, jaśnie Panie Przewodniczący, że staram się nie wyglądać jak trup.  
Kurt w sekundę pożałował decyzji o wejściu do środka.  
Nikt nie zauważył jego obecności, widocznie zbyt byli zajęci sobą. Ostatnie, czego chłopak potrzebował, to wchodzenie w sam środek kłótni. Jednak nie to zniechęciło go najbardziej.  
Na korytarzu było różnie, jednak w sali Kurt był jedynym, który nie miał na sobie mundurka. Nie mógł w tym momencie wyróżniać się jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby tego było mało, główną osobą, która prowadziła dyskusję, był On. Czarujący Palant. Sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego, lecz jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko. Jedynie to zdradzało, że był zdenerwowany.  
Kurt wziął głęboki, ale jak najcichszy wdech i odwrócił się, by powoli się wycofać.  
\- Hej! - głośny krzyk padł nagle i wszystkie inne głosy ustały. Chłopak zacisnął oczy, zatrzymując rękę na klamce. Otworzył je po chwili i spojrzał na zegarek, który nosił na ręce. Piętnaście po piątej. Godzina jak najbardziej rzeczywista.  
Więc jednak nie było żadnego prawdopodobieństwa, że śnił.  
\- Kurt! Przyszedłeś! - kolejny głos przerwał nagle nastałą ciszę.  
Nie mógł teraz wyjść, więc ponownie obrócił się w stronę kilkunastu chłopców, którzy teraz bez wyjątku patrzyli na niego.  
\- Tak, ale...chyba pójdę. - Wysilił się na uśmiech.  
Sebastian w sekundę do niego doskoczył i złapał go za ramię.  
\- Bzdura! Jesteś tu, więc nie ma żadnego powodu, byś nie miał spróbować.  
Chłopak pociągnął go i odstawił na samym środku pomieszczenia. Sam usiadł za biurkiem kawałek dalej, zaraz obok swojego nieprzyzwoicie przystojnego przyjaciela. Za ławą siedziała jeszcze jedna osoba, której Kurt nie znał. Reszta chłopców rozstawiona była po całej sali. Niektórzy z nich siedzieli na sofach lub fotelach, inni po prostu opierali się gdzieś o ścianę. Pokój był dość duży i trzeba było przyznać, że Warblersi dobrze się w nim urządzili. Wystrój pasował do reszty budynku, ale wszystko wyglądało na wygodne i miłe w dotyku. Na biurku i kilku innych stolikach porozstawiane były talerzyki z różnymi ciastkami. Kurt zastanowił się przez krótką chwilę, czy daliby mu skosztować.  
\- Spróbować...co? - spytał chłopak, przypominając sobie, że wciąż wszyscy na niego patrzą i nagle tracąc resztki logicznego myślenia, które posiadał. Spojrzał na Czarującego Palanta, który wyglądał podobnie, jak kilka sekund temu. Jego mina wciąż była znudzona i w porównaniu do reszty zgromadzonych uczniów, wydawał się kompletnie niewzruszony nagłym gościem.  
\- Zaśpiewać - odpowiedział Sebastian i zaśmiał się głośno, acz zachęcająco.  
Kurt zawahał się. Powinien o tym pomyśleć wcześniej, ale nie miał przygotowanej żadnej piosenki.  
Utwór sam przyszedł mu do głowy. Skinął lekko głową i odczekał kilka sekund, po czym zaczął śpiewać.  
_Give me all your love now,_  
_'cause for all we know,_  
_We might be dead by tomorrow._  
_I can't go on wasting my time,_  
_adding scars to my heart,_  
_'Cause all I hear is_  
_"I'm not ready now"  
_Zamknął oczy i nie przejmował się niezliczoną ilością osób, które na niego patrzyły. Po prostu śpiewał, czując potworną ulgę. Nie robił tego od bardzo dawna i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.  
_And I can tell_  
_that you didn't have to _  
_face your mother_  
_losing her lover,_  
_without saying goodbye,_  
_without saying goodbye._  
_'Cause you didn't have time.  
_Kurt poczuł, jak pod jego powiekami pojawiają się łzy, jednak kompletnie go to nie obchodziło. Zupełnie poddał się chwili. Nie śpiewał dla Sebastiana, dla innych Warblersów, nie śpiewał, by dostać się do Glee. Śpiewał dla siebie.  
_I don't want to judge_  
_what's in your heart,_  
_but if you're not ready for love,_  
_how can you be ready for life?  
_Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, głównie do samego siebie. Czuł, jak wielki kamień, który od dawna nosił na sercu, powoli się wykruszał. Łzy leciały mu po liczkach, lecz była to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, która przytrafiła mu się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.  
_So let's love fully_  
_and let's love loud,_  
_let's love now,_  
_'Cause soon enough we'll die,  
__'Cause soon enough we'll die.__  
_Skończył śpiewać i spokojnie otarł policzki. W sali zapanowała grobowa cisza. Prawdopodobnie przestraszyłbyy się, że zaśpiewał brzydko i że im się nie spodobał, ale czuł się na to zbyt dobrze. Nie obchodziło go, co powiedzą.  
Po kilku sekundach Sebastian zaczął klaskać. Od razu dołączyli do niego inni. Kilkoro uczniów zagwizdało z podziwem.  
Kurt mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
\- Panowie, wygląda na to, że mamy nowego Warblersa! - krzyknął Sebastian, na co kilka chłopców po raz kolejny zaklaskało i zagwizdało. Zaczęli podchodzić do Kurta i gratulować mu, jednak niespodziewany głos przerwał tę burzę radości.  
\- Nie - odezwał się nagle Czarujący Palant. Chłopak wyglądał na wściekłego. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Sebastian.  
\- Nagle porzucamy wszystkie zasady i przyjmujemy kogoś, bo daliśmy się nabrać na jego sztuczne łzy? O ile mi wiadomo, takie decyzje podejmuje się u nas za pomocą głosowania.  
\- Stary, daj spokój. Wszystkim się podobało, serio chcesz tracić czas na głosowanie? - Sebastian patrzył na swojego przyjaciela, jak gdyby tamten zwariował.  
\- Tak, będę tracić czas na głosowanie. Jego głos w ogóle do nas nie pasuje, chłopak śpiewa jak dziewczyna.  
Kurt mylił się. Jednak trochę przejmował się tym, co inni pomyślą o jego występie. Próbował odpędzić od siebie dziwne ukłucie bólu, które nagle pojawiło się w jego klatce piersiowej. Dlaczego akurat _on_ musiał być przeciwko?  
\- Dobra, w takim razie zagłosujmy - zgodził się zirytowany Sebastian.  
Chwilę później wiadome było, że pozostali byli za.  
Kurt miał wrażenie, że brunet zaraz wybuchnie, dosłownie i w przenośni.  
\- Blaine, uspokój się i po prostu się z tym pogódź. Jak nie pędzie pasować, to faktycznie wrócimy do starego składu. Jestem jednak pewny, że jego głos wpasuje się idealnie. Śpiewa naprawdę cudownie. - Sebastian starał się załagodzić sytuację i puścił oczko do Kurta, jednak jego uwaga skupiona już była na czymś innym.  
Blaine. Nagle sobie przypomniał, że słyszał już to imię wcześniej. Rano, kiedy po raz pierwszy rozmawiał z Sebastianem. Chłopak już wtedy wspomniał to słowo, jednak Kurt w ogóle nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Teraz, gdy wiedział, kogo oznaczało, brzmiało zupełnie inaczej.  
Blaine.  
Chłopak przyjrzał się mu, wciąż starając się odpędzić to, jak bardzo był urażony faktem, że chłopak uważał, że nie pasował. Że go nie chciał.  
Blaine wyglądał tak samo przystojnie, jak wtedy, gdy stał nagi w jego łazience. Kurt musiał jednak przyznać, że wolał, gdy tamten wyśmiewał go z szelmowskim uśmiechem, niż kipiał złością. Coś w jego aktualnej posturze sprawiało, że był odrobinę przerażający. Migdałowe oczy wciąż odbierały oddech, lecz również sprawiały, że Kurt miał ochotę jak najszybciej uciec z sali.  
Dla każdego z nich wyszłoby lepiej, gdyby to zrobił.


	5. Rozdział 5

**This time no one's gonna say goodbye**

Rozdział 5.

Blaine omiótł zebranych chłopców spojrzeniem pełnym wściekłości i pogardy. Zatrzymał wzrok na Sebastianie, który siedząc obok i patrząc na niego do góry, wydawał się kompletnie nic nie rozumieć.  
Blaine również nie rozumiał.  
\- Próba skończona - brunet zadecydował krótko i zdecydowanie.  
\- Zaczęliśmy 10 minut temu, zaśpiewaliśmy dopiero jedn...  
\- Powiedziałem; próba skończona.  
\- Mamy zawody za trzy tygodnie! - krzyknął Sebastian, w końcu tracąc nerwy.  
\- Chuj mnie obchodzą twoje zawody! - odpowiedział mu Blaine takim samym tonem.  
Szybkim ruchem schował wszystkie swoje rzeczy i złapał przyjaciela za ramię.  
\- Idziemy.  
Nie przejmując się innymi, nie przejmując się wciąż stojącym na środku Kurtem, wstał i wyszedł, ciągnąc za sobą Sebastiana. Puścił go dopiero, gdy doszli na piętro, na którym znajdował się ich pokój.  
\- Co ty odpierdalasz?! - syknął chłopak.  
Kilka zaintrygowanych osób spojrzało na nich z zaciekawieniem. Jeżeli Blaine Anderson i Sebastian Smythe, dwójka najważniejszych osób w szkole, kłócili się, wiadomo było, że działo się coś ciekawego. W szkole jak tej, każdy możliwy skandal wyłapywany był od razu. Czasami można było odnieść wrażenie, że w rzeczywistości była to placówka dla wrednych, wścibskich i lubiących poplotkować dziewcząt.  
Chłopcy weszli do swojego pokoju. Cóż, Sebastian wszedł. Blaine wparował, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, które o mało co nie uderzyły drugiego lokatora.  
\- Podejrzewam, że wyrwanie kolejnych zawiasów nie pomoże - warknął szatyn, który w ostatniej chwili podniósł rękę, dzięki czemu nie został uderzony w twarz.  
Jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego rzucił się na łóżko, schował twarz w poduszkę i zaczął wrzeszczeć. Krzyczał najgłośniej, jak tylko potrafił i przerwał dopiero, gdy zabrakło mu sił. Wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.  
\- Wiesz, zedrzesz sobie gardło, jak tak dalej pójdzie - powiedział cicho Sebastian, który siedział na krześle obok i patrzył się na niego z troską.  
Blaine milczał, powoli odzyskując miarowy oddech. Może jednak odrobinę mu pomogło. Wciąż był zdenerwowany i wytrącony z równowagi, ale nie w mniejszym stopniu.  
\- Po prostu powiedz mi o chodzi. Przecież taki był plan. Sam kazałeś mi go zaprosić, mój urok zadziałał, więc przyszedł. Czemu nie chciałeś go przyjąć?  
Chłopak westchnął ciężko i odwrócił twarz od poduszki. Wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby wcale nie darł się dwie minutę temu, a oni prowadzili normalną dyskusję.  
\- To moja strategia - odpowiedział i usiadł głębiej na łóżku, by oprzeć się o ścianę. - Ja będę złym policjantem, a ty dobrym. Łatwiej ci będzie go wyrwać, jak będziesz go musiał ratować z mojej opresji. Swoją drogą, dzisiaj dobrze ci poszło. Brawo.  
Sebastian podniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- Od kiedy potrzebuję pomocy w wyrywaniu dup? - spytał, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
\- Kto mówi, że potrzebujesz pomocy? Po prostu tak będzie lepiej. Szybciej.  
\- Nie. - Chłopak pokręcił głową, wskazując palcem wskazującym na Blaine'a. - Nie wierzę ci. Ukrywasz coś, czego mi nie powiesz, ale wiedz, że ja wiem, że chodzi o coś innego.  
\- Do cholery, niczego nie ukrywam! Co miałbym ukrywać?  
\- Tak, pytaj mnie, to ma sens!  
Anderson wysyczał powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby i stuknął głową o ścianę.  
\- Dobra, załóżmy, że nie masz ukrytych zamiarów. O co więc chodzi z tą całą akcją przed chwilą? Złe naświetlenie sali cię zdenerwowało?  
Tu pies był pogrzebany. Mógł wmówić Sebastianowi rzecz, którą wymyślił chwilę temu, ale nie znał prawdziwych powodów. Na próżno było mu zastanawiać się, dlaczego nie chciał przyjąć Kurta oraz co wywróciło go z równowagi. Po prostu tego nie wiedział.  
\- Jestem zmęczony - odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili namysłu.  
\- Jasne. Świetnie. Wieczna, wspaniała wymówka. Tylko wiesz co? Tym razem, to jest właśnie to. Jedynie wymówka.

* * *

W pomieszczeniu przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza. Gdy po kilku sekundach wiadomo było, że ani Sebastian, ani tym bardziej Blaine już dziś nie wrócą, powstało zamieszanie.  
\- Z takim podejściem nigdy niczego nie wygramy!  
\- Wrzuciliby na luz, szczególnie Blaine. Rozpieszczona księżniczka.  
\- Hej, nie mów tak o nim, nie jego wina, że ma problemy!  
Kurt wciąż stał na środku sali, słuchając przekrzykujących się głosów. Nie wiedział, czy mógł już iść, czy w został w końcu przyjęty i jeżeli tak, co to właściwie oznaczało.  
\- Może...- zaczął cicho, lecz umilkł, bo nie było sensu. Tak przynajmniej myślał, duże więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy chłopcy nagle się uspokoili. Powiedział jedno krótkie, ledwo słyszalne wśród gwaru słowo, jednak zwrócił na siebie całą uwagę. Odchrząknął, korzystając z okazji.  
\- Co z tego, że Sebastiana i tego...no, Blaine'a nie ma? Nie możemy śpiewać bez nich?  
Pozostali wyglądali, jakby taki pomysł nigdy nawet nie przeszedł im przez głowę. Słowa Kurta wywołały zdziwienie i chwilę zastanowienia się, lecz jego pomysł został zrealizowany. Kilka minut później wszyscy stali na swoich miejscach i ćwiczyli piosenki, które mieli śpiewać na zawodach. To Blaine i Sebastian mieli solówki, ale nie było problemów z ćwiczeniem tego, co jako chór mieli śpiewać w tle.  
\- Co zrobiłeś Blaine'owi?  
Próba skończyła się i wszyscy powoli wychodzili z sali, kiedy Kurt usłyszał skierowane do niego pytanie. Spojrzał zaskoczony na chłopca, którego imienia jeszcze nie pamiętał.  
\- A co miałem mu zrobić? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, zarzucając sobie torbę na ramię.  
Nieznajomy zaśmiał się.  
\- Po prostu wydawał się dziwny. Jeszcze dziwniejszy niż zwykle. Dzisiaj nie było go na lekcjach, a kiedy do nas dołączyłeś, jakby piorun w niego strzelił. Pewnie znowu świruje.  
Kurt czuł się nieswojo. Wyszedł z sali i skierował się do swojego pokoju, jednak chłopak poszedł za nim. Nie przepadał za rozmawianiem z obcymi, a szczególnie nie lubił z nimi plotkować o tajemniczych ludziach, którym nie mógł się oprzeć. Nie odzywał się, mając nadzieję, że zniechęci w ten sposób swojego towarzysza.  
\- Mógłby sobie wybrać inny czas na odpierdalanie, naprawdę chcę wygrać następne zawody. Więc, masz z tym coś wspólnego? Albo...wiesz coś przynajmniej?  
Szatyn dotarł na odpowiednie piętro. Przez całą rozmowę chciał jedynie dostać się do swojego pokoju, lecz w końcu nie wytrzymał.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby była to twoja sprawa - powiedział, a jego głos nagle zrobił się ostry.  
Chłopak wyglądał na zaskoczonego i urażonego. Zdawał się mówić coś jeszcze, ale Kurt już go nie słuchał. Wściekłym krokiem dotarł do swojego pokoju i fuknął ze złości.  
\- Czy w tej szkole nie ma ani pięciu minut spokoju? - warknął.  
Przed nim stał Sebastian, uśmiechając się złośliwie i opierając się o drzwi, tym samym uniemożliwiając mu wejście do środka.  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał ze śmiechem.  
Kurt westchnął ciężko, ale już spokojniej. Sebastiana przynajmniej znał i wiedział, że był przyjacielem Blaine'a. Przynajmniej nie będzie o niego wypytywać.  
Nagle zrobiło mu się głupio, że zareagował tak agresywnie. Ta cała rozmowa o Czarującym Palancie wytrąciła go z równowagi.  
\- Nie, nic, tylko...Warblersi. Chyba nie ze wszystkimi się zaprzyjaźnię - mruknął, patrząc to na Sebastiana, to na swoje drzwi i chcąc już wejść do środka.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się po raz drugi.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie ze wszystkimi się zaprzyjaźnisz. Większość z nich to idioci - odpowiedział, wciąż z uśmiechem. - Mało w tej szkole jest wartościowych ludzi. Dobrze dla ciebie się składa, że właśnie rozmawiasz z jednym z nich.  
Kurt też cicho się zaśmiał, powoli odzyskując humor. Jego rozmówca niewątpliwie miał pewne wady, ale jak dotąd wydawał się sympatyczny i niegroźny.  
\- Cóż, szkoda, że należysz do elity, więc chyba będę musiał zadowolić się idiotami.  
Sebastian nagle oderwał się od ściany i przybliżył się. Między nimi wciąż jednak była dość duża przestrzeń, więc Kurt nie protestował.  
\- Daj spokój. W sensie, tak, wiadomo, jestem elitą, ale trochę mojego wkładu i ty też niedługo możesz być.  
Chłopcy uśmiechali się do siebie, jeden zachęcająco i przyjemnie, drugi niepewnie i nieśmiało.  
\- Właściwie dalej nie wiem, dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi wejść do pokoju - zauważył po chwili Kurt, czując coś dziwnego. Jego policzki nagle zrobiły się o wiele cieplejsze. Rumienił się.  
Zaraz, co?  
Sebastian po raz kolejny się zaśmiał.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego mieszkasz sam, ale to prawdopodobnie dość nudne. Wpadnij do nas.  
Chłopak wskazał ruchem głowy na drzwi zaraz obok.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Blaine'owi spodobałby się ten pomysł. - Kurt pokręcił głową. To imię wciąż dziwnie dla niego brzmiało. - Ale dziękuję za propozycję.  
\- Blaine'owi nie podoba się wiele rzeczy - odpowiedział Sebastian, wywracając oczyma. Złapał Kurta za ramie i delikatnie pociągnął go do swojego pokoju, wcześniej otwierając drzwi.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Kurt znalazł się w środku.  
Pierwsze na co, a raczej na kogo zwrócił uwagę, był, oczywiście, Blaine. Chłopak na wpół leżał, na wpół siedział na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę. Jego oczy były zamknięte. Telepał się lekko i co jakiś czas powtarzał cicho słowa, ale Kurt nie mógł żadnego zrozumieć.  
\- Nawet lepiej - rzucił Sebastian, rzucając śpiącemu krótkie spojrzenie.  
\- On...- zaczął Kurt, wciąż nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Anderson był najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką chłopak widział w całym życiu. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Szczególnie teraz, gdy nieświadomy i spocony, wydawał się tak niemożliwie bezbronny. Było jednak wyraźnie widać, że chłopak cierpi. Jedyną rzeczą, którą Kurt chciał zrobić, było podejść bliżej i wziąć go w swoje ramiona.  
\- Nie przejmuj się nim. Niedługo wstanie, a jak cię zobaczy, to sobie pójdzie.  
\- Co mu się dzieje?  
\- Śpi. - Sebastian wzruszył ramionami. - Blaine po prostu już tak ma. Ale nie przejmuj się nim. Rozgość się.  
Kurt nie mógł się tak po prostu rozgościć. Nie w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zawsze tak wygląda, kiedy śpi?  
\- Tak. Czy to ważne? Był dla ciebie okropnym dupkiem, nie musisz zawracać sobie nim głowy. - Sebastian wydawał się być lekko poirytowany tym, że cała uwaga skupiona była na jego przyjacielu.  
Chłopak usiadł na swoim łóżku i pociągnął Kurta, by zrobił to samo. Zgodził się, jednak jego myśli krążyły teraz tylko i wyłącznie wokół Blaine'a.  
\- Więc? Czemu się do nas przepisałeś?  
Wiedział, że w końcu ktoś zada to pytanie. Wiedział również, że nieważne, kiedy padnie, nie będzie gotowy, by na nie odpowiedzieć.  
\- Wolałbym o tym nie rozmawiać - przyznał cicho, w końcu przenosząc wzrok z ich śpiącego towarzysza na inne rzeczy w pomieszczeniu.  
Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że pokój należał do dwóch nastoletnich chłopców. Zarówno strona należąca do Sebastiana, jak i do Blaine'a, była okropnie zagracona i nieposprzątana. Po podłodze walały się resztki jedzenia różnego rodzaju, pomieszane z ubraniami oraz brudną i czystą bielizną. Kurt przełknął głośno ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że jedne z bokserek, na które patrzył, na pewno należały do Czarującego Palanta. Poza łóżkami i armagedonem na podłodze, w pomieszczeniu stały dwa biurka i dwie komody. Brakowało w nich kilka uchwytów, a kilka szuflad wystawało żałośnie, pokazując, że wewnątrz mebli sytuacja wcale nie była lepsza. W pokoju śmierdziało pleśnią i zgnilizną. Obok łóżka, na którym chłopak wciąż się telepał, stała gitara. Kurt nagle sobie przypomniał, że Blaine przecież jest przewodniczącym Warblersów i z całą pewnością jest muzycznie uzdolniony.  
Nie mógł się doczekać, by usłyszeć śpiew chłopaka.  
Tymczasem były inne sprawy. Przeniósł wzrok na Sebastiana, który lekko się zmieszał, gdy Kurt odmówił odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.  
\- Naprawdę nigdy nie sprzątacie? - spytał i zaśmiał się cicho, by rozładować atmosferę. Tak naprawdę nie było mu do śmiechu. Na początku nie zwrócił uwagi na pokój, jednak teraz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co było wokół niego, miał ochotę wymiotować.  
Sebastian również się zaśmiał, wyraźnie zadowolony ze zmiany tematu.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Blaine wczoraj sprzątał.  
\- Co robił?  
\- Sprzątał.  
\- Tak wygląda pokój dzień po sprzątaniu?  
Chłopak machnął bezradnie ręką.  
\- A jak ma wyglądać?  
Kurt znowu się zaśmiał, tym razem szczerze, i pokręcił głową, patrząc na Sebastiana, jak na kilkuletnie dziecko.  
\- Zaraz wrócę - powiedział szybko, wstał z łóżka i wyszedł.  
Wrócił po chwili, przynosząc ze sobą o wiele więcej, niż uśmiech na twarzy.  
\- Kurt?  
Chłopak zignorował pytanie i założył rękawiczki.  
\- Pozwól, że pokażę ci, jak wygląda posprzątany pokój.  
Sebastian patrzył na niego w takim szoku, że Kurt nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego śmiechu. Chłopak nagle miał cudowny humor, co było miłą odmianą.  
Zaczął sprzątać od góry, postanawiając zostawić sobie podłogę na sam koniec. Sebastian wciąż jedynie się na niego patrzył, ale nie miał mu tego za złe. Nawet lepiej, bo nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Poprosił go kilka razy o pomoc, gdy musiał przesunąć coś ciężkiego, ale poza tym radził sobie sam.  
Starał się nie zastanawiać nad tym, które rzeczy należały do którego chłopca. Prawie krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył gazetę dla panów, w której nie było ani jednej kobiety. Zarumienił się gwałtownie i szybkim ruchem schował ją do szuflady, w której wcześniej posprzątał. Jego serce biło szybciej na myśl, że czasopismo mogłoby należeć do Blaine'a. Zdążył się już jednak domyślić, że Sebastian najprawdopodobniej go podrywał, więc z lekkim rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że gazeta była raczej jego.  
Co nie znaczy, że bycie jego obiektem zainteresowania było dla Kurta zupełnie normalne. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał żadnego geja, w dodatku tak przystojnego, jak Sebastian. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że Blaine działał na niego dziesięć razy bardziej.  
Blaine, który w trakcie całego sprzątania, wciąż robił to samo. Spał niespokojnie, sprawiając, Kurt stopniowo tracił swój dobry humor. Po jakimś czasie nie mógł już myśleć o niczym innym. Wciąż zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego wypoczynek tak wyglądał i dlaczego Sebastian powiedział, że jest to zupełnie normalne. Porównania do jego własnych problemów ze snem przychodziły automatycznie.  
Chłopak krzyknął z zaskoczenia, kiedy głośny i gwałtowny budzik nagle zadzwonił. Szmatka i spray do kurzu spadły mu na ziemie, robiąc jeszcze większy hałas. Blaine poderwał się z łóżka, również krzycząc. Kurt spojrzał na niego szybko, stwierdzając w myślach, że chyba już wolał, kiedy chłopak spał. Teraz, kiedy mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, wszystko było o wiele gorsze. Zamarł, czując, jak zimny pot spływa mu po kręgosłupie.  
Jego spojrzenie było jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jakie Kurt widział w swoim życiu. W jego oczach jednocześnie można było dostrzec nieludzkie przerażenie oraz pustkę. Blaine płakał, więc jego łzy potęgowały to wrażenie.  
\- Co...- szepnął Kurt, nic nie rozumiejąc. Zszedł z biurka, na którym stał, by powycierać tam, gdzie nie dosięgał, i skierował się do chłopaka. Nie wiedział po co. Chciał zrobić cokolwiek, żeby mu pomóc.  
\- Nie! - krzyknął Sebastian, który nagle zerwał się ze swojego łóżka i odciągnął Kurta. Wcześniej wydawał się zupełnie niewzruszony. - Nie dotykaj go.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? Co ty mówisz, przecież on potrzebuje pomo...  
\- Po prostu go nie dotykaj.  
\- Puść mnie. - Kurt zaczął się wyrywać, nic nie rozumiejąc. Może i Sebastian był przyzwyczajony do dziwnych zachowań swojego przyjaciela, ale on nie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie mógł nawet zbliżyć się do Blaine'a.  
\- Puszczę cię, jeżeli...  
\- Co on tu do kurwy robi?!  
Gwałtowny głos nagle wybudzonego przerwał ich sprzeczkę. Oboje zamilkli. Blaine dyszał ciężko, nagle na nogach, Sebastian wciąż trzymał Kurta, a on sam patrzył się to na jednego, to na drugiego, rozumiejąc coraz mniej.  
\- Sprząta - powiedział krótko Sebastian po kilku sekundach ciszy.  
Blaine otworzył buzię i mogłoby się zdawać, że znowu będzie krzyczeć, najwyraźniej jednak zmienił zdanie. Chłopak zamknął oczy razem z ustami i powoli podszedł do chłopców.  
Spojrzał na nich dopiero, gdy stali dokładnie na przeciwko siebie. Kurt od razu odwrócił wzrok, czując, jak kolejny dreszcz przechodzi przez jego ciało.  
\- Wypierdalaj - szepnął Blaine, patrząc wprost na niego.  
Pokonał samego siebie i spojrzał na niego ponownie. Coś w jego klatce piersiowej gwałtownie się ze sobą zderzyło. Wielki kamień runął gdzieś na brzeg jego brzucha lub może on sam właśnie spadł z klifu na dno srogiego morza. Wziął głęboki wdech, czując, że nagle brakuje mu powietrza.  
\- Dlaczego? - szepnął, czując, że jego oczy również wypełniają się łzami. To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o Blaine'a.  
Nie pojmował niczego, jeżeli chodziło o tego chłopaka, ale swoje zachowanie rozumiał jeszcze mniej. Znał go dopiero kilka naprawdę krótkich dni, rozmawiali tak naprawdę jeden raz, jednak Kurt czuł się do niego bardzo przywiązany. Nie znał powodu, wiedział jedynie, że chciał z nim być; nawet nie w romantyczny sposób, po prostu chciał być blisko niego, choćby jako przyjaciel. Najwyraźniej było to niemożliwe.  
\- Ponieważ nie chcę cię w moim pokoju.  
\- Jestem w trakcie sprzątania. Skończę, to wyjdę. - Jego głos drżał, mimo to Kurt starał się mówić zdecydowanie. Nie miał zamiaru poddać się tak łatwo.  
\- Nie. Wynocha, teraz.  
\- Dlaczego ci tak przeszkadzam?  
\- Kurt, nie warto, może faktycznie lepiej będzie jak...  
\- Nie, dlaczego? Blaine najwyraźniej ma jakiś problem. Skoro tak bardzo mu coś przeszkadza, niech mi to powie w twarz.  
W ciszy, która zapadła, nie było nic przyjemnego. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by Kurt miał odzyskać swoją odpowiedź, w związku z czym stracił swoje nastawienie. Znowu był nieco przerażony oczyma, które na niego patrzyły, a w jego klatce piersiowej ponownie zapanowało gruzowisko, w którym kamienie leciały z jednej strony na drugą.  
\- Blaine...- powiedział cicho, czując się nieco dziwnie, gdy mówił do niego tak bezpośrednio. - Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Właściwie wydaje mi się, że możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc. Ja też...- Kurt urwał, nie będąc pewnym, co on tak właściwie 'też'. Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc podniósł ręce i położył je na ramionach chłopaka, z czystym zamiarem przytulenia go. Przez ułamek sekundy przeszedł mu przez głowę zaskakujący fakt, że Blaine jest od niego niższy. Wcześniej nigdy tego nie zauważył. Nie miał jednak czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ nagle wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy, których nigdy by się nie spodziewał.  
Pochylił się, by objąć Blaine'a i wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Sebastian krzyknął głośno 'Nie!' i rzucił się, by go odciągnąć, ale było już za późno. Blaine zaczął wrzeszczeć, dużo głośniej i bardziej rozdzierająco, niż chwilę temu. Jego ciało, które cały czas lekko drżało, nagle zaczęło cię telepać tak, jakby chłopak dostał napadu padaczki. Upadł na podłogę i skulił się do pozycji embrionalnej, wciąż krzycząc wniebogłosy.  
\- Co się dzieje?! - krzyknął Kurt, nawet nie zauważając, kiedy po jego policzkach zaczęły cieknąć łzy.  
\- Dotknąłeś go, do cholery! Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie robił! - odpowiedział Sebastian i wybiegł z pokoju.  
Zostali więc sami, Blaine, skulony na podłodze, szarpiący się i wrzeszczący, oraz Kurt, który płakał na środku pokoju.  
Po raz kolejny w jego życiu wszystko było źle.


	6. Rozdział 6

**This time no one's gonna say goodbye**

Rozdział 6.**  
**  
Kurt jeszcze nie był w tej części szkoły. Nic dziwnego. Spędził w niej zaledwie parę dni. Zważywszy jednak na fakt, jak niewiele czasu minęło, zdążyło wydarzyć się bardzo wiele.  
Chłopak westchnął, rozglądając się po sali. Nawiązania do Harry'ego Pottera nasuwały się same; w końcu jaka normalna szkoła posiada prawdzie skrzydło szpitalne? Jak Kurt później się dowiedział, nie istniało ono od początku. Sektor został dobudowany po latach, gdy nastała taka potrzeba. Dalton Academy było szkołą nie tylko dla bogaczy, lecz przede wszystkim dla chłopców. Ci często wpakowywali się w bójki, rozbijali głowy, popisując się przed innymi, czy doznawali urazów, uprawiając sporty. Po pewnym czasie dyrekcja stwierdziła, że dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeżeli będą posiadać własny sektor szpitalny i nikt już nie będzie musiał jeździć na pogotowanie z każdą skręconą kostką. O fundusze nie musieli się martwić, plan został więc zrealizowany, a nowy sektor sprawował się doskonale. W ciągu roku szkolnego zawsze chociaż jedna osoba zajmowała specjalne łóżko.  
Tak było i tym razem.  
Blaine leżał pod pachnącą proszkiem, świeżo wykrochmaloną pościelą. Spał spokojnie, czego Kurt nie mógł zrozumieć. Zdążył się już zorientować, że czarnowłosemu spokojne sny raczej się nie zdarzały. Nie było to jednak jego jedynym zmartwieniem. Nie rozumiał tej sytuacji od początku, lecz teraz jego zdezorientowanie i zagubienie osiągnęło punkt kulminacyjny.  
Z delikatnie otwartych ust śpiącego wydostał się cichy jęk. Kurt spojrzał na jego twarz ze strachem, jednak nie wyglądało na to, by działo się coś złego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeszcze jeden, ledwie słyszalny jęk i chłopak powoli otworzył oczy.  
\- Blaine! - krzyknął Kurt i zerwał się ze swojego krzesełka. Dyżurna pielęgniarka przyjrzała im się uważnie, po czym wyszła z sali.  
Blaine nie odpowiedział. Zdawał się w ogóle nie usłyszeć wysokiego pisku obok. Jego powieki wciąż były ciężkie, utrzymanie przytomnego stanu kosztowało go wiele energii. Nie miał siły skupiać się na rzeczach, które nie były najważniejsze. Chciał jednak wiedzieć co się dzieje.  
Co, gdzie, jak, kiedy. Nie wiedział, jak powinien sformułować pytanie.  
Do sali weszła młoda kobieta. Blond włosy miała spięte w kok, na nosie nosiła duże okulary a na ustach szeroki uśmiech.  
Blaine pomyślał w przelocie, że wygląda bardzo sympatycznie.  
\- Trochę pan sobie pospał, panie Anderson - powiedziała lekarka i podeszła do łóżka. Popatrzyła znacząco na Kurta, a ten wstał i stanął kawałek dalej, by zrobić miejsce. Blondynka rozpoczęła rutynowe badanie.  
\- Choć muszę przyznać, trochę ci w tym pomogliśmy - zauważyła w międzyczasie.  
\- Co się właściwie stało? - Blaine w końcu zmusił się do wydania dźwięku ze swoich strun głosowych. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, zabolało. Skrzywił się, modląc się o szklankę wody. Jego usta i gardło były piekielnie suche.  
\- Cóż...- uśmiech na twarzy kobiety delikatnie zbladł, aczkolwiek jej usta dalej lekko się unosiły. Schowała do kieszeni małą latarkę, którą sekundę temu sprawdziła oczy swojego pacjenta. - Nie jesteśmy pewni.  
\- Cholernie pomocna odpowiedź - wycharczał Blaine. Nie dlatego, że chciał być niemiły, na to nie miał siły. Po prostu suchość w gardle jedynie się powiększała, a głupio mu było pytać się o coś do picia. Nie będzie się nikogo prosił.  
Kobieta przestała zupełnie się uśmiechać i spojrzała na Kurta znacząco.  
\- Kochany, poczekaj na korytarzu, jeżeli możesz. Tajemnica lekarska i takie inne bzdury.  
\- Ale...  
\- Spokojnie, zaraz do niego wrócisz. Twój chłopak dalej tu będzie, nie bój się.  
Blaine zamrugał szybko kilka razy.  
\- Co? - spytał, patrząc to na nią, to na niego. Prychnął cicho, sam do siebie. Nie miał pojęcia co się działo. Chyba wszyscy powariowali.  
Kurt wyszedł po chwili wahania. Kobieta odczekała kilka sekund i usiadła na tym samym krześle, na którym wcześniej siedział chłopak.  
\- Przystojniak - powiedziała, wskazując głową na chwilę temu zamknięte drzwi.  
\- I co w związku z tym?  
\- Daj spokój, nie musisz udawa...  
\- Ja pierdole - szepnął Blaine i zamknął oczy, starając się nie zwariować. - Może pani porzucić jakieś kompletnie z dupy tematy i powiedzieć mi co się stało? - spytał, naprawdę zmęczony. Była to najdłuższa i najbardziej męcząca kwestia, jaką wypowiedział, odkąd się wybudził.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Blondynka wyraźnie zmagała się sama ze sobą, zastanawiając się, co powinna powiedzieć.  
\- Spałeś trzy dni - powiedziała w końcu. - Podaliśmy ci pewne środki, głównie uspokajające, bo bez nich na pewno by się to nie udało. A sen był ci potrzebny. Blaine, prawie żadne z twoich wyników nie są w normie - gdy mówiła, jej głos stawał się czuły. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę, by ścisnąć dłoń Blaine'a, ale w ostatniej chwili opamiętała się i cofnęła ją. - Nie możesz, a raczej twój organizm nie może funkcjonować sprawnie, nie może funkcjonować w ogóle, jeżeli nie dostarczasz mu odpowiedniej ilości snu. - Lekarka zakończyła swoją wypowiedź. Zamilkła, oczekując na jakąś odpowiedź od chłopaka.  
Minęła minuta. Blaine westchnął ciężko.  
\- Wciąż mi pani nie powiedziała co się stało - mruknął. Tak jakby, kurwa, nie wiedział, że odrobina więcej snu zazwyczaj by się przydała. Baba nie powiedziała niczego odkrywczego. Choć, był lekko zszokowany faktem, że przespał trzy dni. I nie pamiętał żadnych koszmarów. Jasne, spał na jakichś dragach, ale wciąż. Nigdy nie rozważał opcji korzystania z leków. Kiedyś próbował z jakimiś roślinnymi, ale gówno pomogły. Może prawdziwe, mocne leki były jego rozwiązaniem.  
\- Twój chłopak ci...  
\- On nie jest moim chłopakiem - powiedział Blaine przez zęby.  
\- Dobrze. - Tym razem kobieta ciężko westchnęła. - Kurt chciał cię przytulić. Tyle wiem z jego reakcji. Niestety, kiedy cię dotknął, nagl...  
\- Dobra, starczy - uciął Blaine.  
\- Przecież chciałeś wiedzieć, co się stało - lekarka powiedziała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Wiem, co się stało - mruknął cicho, odwracając od niej wzrok.  
Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, którą po długim czacie przerwała blondynka.  
\- Blaine, powiem wprost. Rozmawiałam z dyrektorem, rozmawiałam z twoimi przyjaciółmi i rodzicami. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią.  
Chłopak roześmiał się gorzko, nie powiedział jednak nic.  
\- Chcielibyśmy, żebyś rozpoczął terapię - powiedziała cicho, wyraźnie bojąc się jego reakcji.

* * *

Kurt wiercił się niespokojnie na krześle, czekając, aż będzie mógł wrócić do sali. Siedział na korytarzu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego to trwa tak długo. Cokolwiek Lucy chciała powiedzieć Blaine'owi, na pewno można to było zrobić szybciej. Chłopak bardzo polubił się z kobietą w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni mimo tego, że tak naprawdę nie zdradziła mu nic. Rozumiał, że nie mogła, więc nie miał jej tego za złe. Teraz jednak mogła trochę bardziej się streszczać.  
W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i blondynka wyszła z sali. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do Kurta.  
\- Możesz do niego iść.  
\- I co powiedział?  
\- Tak, jak mówiłeś. Nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć.  
Kurt kiwnął lekko głową. Można się było tego spodziewać.  
\- Możesz do niego iść, ale nie siedź długo. Widać, że jest bardzo zmęczony.  
Wszedł więc niepewnie do środka. Blaine wciąż leżał na swoim miejscu, z oczami zwróconymi w stronę sufitu. Chłopak podszedł bliżej i usiadł na tym samym niewygodnym krzesełku, które zajmował przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt godzin.  
\- Znowu ty? - mruknął Blaine, przenosząc na niego wzrok.  
\- Znowu ja - potwierdził cicho. Chyba jednak wolał, kiedy brunet spał. Wtedy był mniej groźny.  
\- Po co? O co ci chodzi? Po co jej powiedziałeś, że ze sobą jesteśmy? Jakieś niespełnione fantazje? - spytał Blaine i rozkaszlał się. Spowodowało to jeszcze większy ból gardła. Przestał dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy Kurt był na granicy paniki, że Czarujący Palant zaraz mu się udusi.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał z troską, zastanawiając się, czy coś mógłby zrobić. - Trzeba ci czegoś?  
Blaine nie odpowiedział od razu. Milczał kilka sekund, jednak w końcu zrezygnowany kiwnął głową.  
\- Wody - mruknął cicho. Kurt zerwał się z krzesła, chcąc natychmiast spełnić jego żądanie. Na stoliku koło łóżka stała woda, którą on sam pił wcześniej, wziął więc butelkę i delikatnie nachylił ją w kierunku ust Blaine'a. Chłopak natychmiast zaczął pić, czując błogą ulgę. Po jakimś czasie uspokoił swoje pragnienie, a Kurt odłożył butelkę z powrotem na stolik. Brunet pił na leżąco, odrobina wody rozlała się więc na jego brodę i szyję. Kurt odruchowo sięgnął, by go powycierać, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to dotknąć go ponownie i dostarczyć sobie powtórkę z rozrywki.  
\- Więc? Wyjaśnisz mi, co tu robisz? - spytał Blaine po chwili ciszy.  
Kurt wzruszył lekko ramionami. Nie chciał odpowiadać na takie pytania nawet przed samym sobą.  
\- To przeze mnie tu leżysz - zaczął - Ja spowodowałem to wszystko. Po prostu czuję się winny i...naprawdę martwiłem się, że coś ci się stało. Martwiłem się o ciebie - przyznał. Im dłużej mówił, tym jego głos stawał się cichszy. Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział szeptem.  
\- Przez ciebie wylądowałem w szpitalu, więc stwierdziłeś, że będzie świetnym pomysłem, jeżeli będziesz cały czas siedział przy mnie również w nim? Gdzie chcesz mnie dalej posłać, do grobu?  
\- Daj spokój, przecież dopiero co powiedziałem. Martwiłem się o ciebie.  
\- Nie. Martwiłeś się o własne dupsko.  
\- Blaine, ja...  
\- Do cholery - chłopak warknął przez zęby. - Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś dał mi spokój? Jestem zmęczony, chcę spać.  
Blaine miał racje. Kurt słyszał już kilka razy podobne rzeczy z jego ust. Za każdym razem bolały tak samo, jednak stale do niego wracał. Czy to po incydencie w łazience, czy po przesłuchaniu do Warblersów, albo ostatnim razem w sypialni chłopców - ciągnęło go jak ćmę do światła. Blaine za każdym razem dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego, lecz Kurt nie potrafił dać sobie z nim spokoju. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że chłopak cholernie mu się podobał. Sam tego nie rozumiał, ale miał wrażenie, że coś dziwnego ich łączy. To prawda, Blaine był tylko jakimś dupkiem, który pewnie każdego dnia wyrywał głupie panny, ale nawet ta myśl nie potrafiła zmusić Kurta do dania sobie spokoju.  
Mimo wszystko, kiwnął lekko głową. Skoro Blaine chciał spać, niech śpi. Nie powiedział już jednak nic, bo wiedział, że jakiekolwiek słowa padłyby z jego ust i tak spotkałyby się z niemiłą odpowiedzią. Wstał, dosunął krzesełko na swoje miejsce i wyszedł. Miał nadzieję, że Blaine będzie miał spokojny sen. W końcu skoro udało mu się to przez ostatnie kilka dni, to dlaczego dziś miałoby być inaczej.  
Sam postanowił udać się do swojego pokoju. Od momentu dziwnego ataku Blaine'a nie spędzał w nim zbyt wiele czasu. Właściwie jedyne miejsce, w którym przebywał, była sala szpitalna. W ciągu ostatnich trzech dni brał prysznic jedynie jeden raz i dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Poczuł ciarki na plecach i przyśpieszył kroku, by jak najszybciej móc zabrać rzeczy z pokoju i pójść do łazienki.  
Jak zaplanował, tak zrobił. Po około godzinie wyszedł spod prysznica, w końcu czując się odrobinę lepiej. Był zmęczony i śpiący, ale prysznic nieco go orzeźwił. Przez ten cały czas, gdy czuwał przy Blainie, sam spał bardzo niewiele. Złapał jedynie kilka kilkunastominutowych drzemek, przed którymi jego organizm nie mógł się obronić. Motywowało go głównie to, że chciał być przytomny, kiedy tamten się obudzi.  
Kurt ubrał na siebie bokserki. Od łazienki do pokoju dzielił go jedynie krok, więc nie chciało mu się ubierać niczego więcej, skoro za sekundę i tak musiałby to ściągnąć. Dokończył pielęgnacje twarzy, umył zęby i wyszedł z łazienki.  
\- Kurt?  
Chłopak krzyknął cicho, bo nie spodziewał się nikogo usłyszeć. Tym bardziej swojego imienia, wypowiadanego tak blisko. Było koło północy, wszyscy przebywali już w swoich pokojach, a na korytarzu panowała zupełna ciemność. Za oknami świecił księżyc, lecz jego blask nie docierał do miejsca, w którym Kurt stał. Głos pomógł mu jednak rozpoznać swojego niespodziewanego towarzysza.  
\- Boże, Sebastian. Musisz mnie tak straszyć? - spytał i odsunął się kawałek. Wciąż nie widział gdzie Sebastian stoi, ale czuł jego obecność bardzo blisko swojego ciała.  
\- Przepraszam. Po prostu chciałem z tobą pogadać.  
\- Świetnie. Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w łazience?  
\- Chciałem do niej wejść ponad godzinę temu.  
Kurt kiwnął lekko głową. Czuł się źle z tym, że miał na sobie tylko bokserki, mimo tego, że Sebastian przecież go nie widział.  
\- To może pogadamy w pokoju? Trochę tu tak dziwnie - mruknął Kurt niepewnie.  
\- Czemu? Co ci tu nie pasuje? - spytał Sebastian tonem, który był jakby...uwodzicielski?  
\- Po prostu...jest ciemno, jest mi trochę zimno, mam na sobie tylko bokserki i...- urwał natychmiast, zdając sobie sprawę, jaki błąd popełnił. Przygryzł wargi, jakby mając nadzieję, że cofnie to słowa, które wypowiedział.  
\- Och tak? - z ust Sebastiana wyrwał się cichy, spokojny śmiech. - Może dobrze, że nie mogę cię zobaczyć - szepnął, przybliżając się. Kurt chciał się odsunąć, jednak napotkał za sobą ścianę. Sebastian dalej się przybliżał i zatrzymał się dopiero kilka niewielkich centymetrów od jego twarzy. - Bo gdybym mógł, bóg mi świadkiem, twoje bokserki byłyby od dawna na ziemi - dokończył, mówiąc mu wprost do ucha.  
Przez Kurta przeszedł dreszcz, bynajmniej nie z zimna. Zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie, jednak wziął głęboki wdech i zdecydowanym krokiem odsunął się.  
\- To porozmawiajmy lepiej gdzie indziej - powiedział drżącym głosem. - Tylko poczekaj chwilę - dodał, wszedł do swojego pokoju i natychmiast zatrzasnął drzwi. Zapalił światło i w pośpiechu założył pierwsze lepsze spodnie, które jednak okazały się być jaskrawozielonymi leginsami. Nie mógł zlokalizować żadnej koszulki, bluzki, czy czegokolwiek, więc po prostu założył szkolną marynarkę, która wcześniej wisiała na krześle. Zapiął ją drżącymi dłońmi, czując się dziwnie z szorstkim materiałem dotykającym jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. W życiu nie wyglądał tak idiotycznie, otworzył jednak drzwi. Sebastian wszedł do środka i znowu cicho się roześmiał. Kurt musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał bardzo przyjemny, ciepły śmiech.  
\- Gdzie twoje bokserki? - spytał jego gość, lustrując go wzrokiem.  
\- Pod spodem - odpowiedział mu głupio, czując, że w dalszym ciągu kręci mu się w głowie. Na wszelki wypadek oparł się o biurko, by przez przypadek nie upaść. Serce biło mu nieco szybciej i nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego. Przecież to Blaine mu się podobał, tego był pewien. Skąd więc to wszystko teraz?  
\- Szkoda - mruknął chłopak, po raz kolejny ze śmiechem, i przybliżył się. Znowu. Tym razem Kurt mógł jednak zobaczyć, jak blisko się znajdował. Obok nich na szafce nocnej paliła się lampka, która rzucała dość słabe, lecz wystarczające światło.  
\- Sebastian, co ty robisz? - szepnął i przymknął oczy, czując, że kończą się w nim resztki wszystkiego. Siły, świadomości i wolnej woli.  
\- Mówiłem - odpowiedział - Chciałem porozmawiać - mówiąc to, chłopak oparł ręce na biurku, po obu stronach Kurta. Minęła jednak sekunda i już trzymały one chłopaka w biodrach. Kurt przełknął głośno ślinę. Nigdy w życiu nikt go tak nie obejmował.  
\- To...to, to nie wygląda na rozmowę - szepnął, mając trudności ze sklepieniem prostego zdania.  
\- Rozmowę można prowadzić na różne sposoby - wymruczał Sebastian z ustami przy jego szyi. Z ustami, które sekundę później dotknęły jego skóry i złożyły mokry pocałunek pod brodą.  
\- Sebastian! - pisnął cicho, otwierając szeroko oczy. Nagle zrobiło mu się niemożliwie gorąco. - Mogłem zostać w bokserkach - mruknął cicho do siebie. Przynajmniej nie czułby się tak, jakby cały się gotował.  
\- Tak uważasz? - chłopak zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał jego słowa.  
\- Nie! Znaczy...gorąco jest. O to mi chodzi. Tylko o to, gorąco.  
\- Aż tak cię rozpalam? - Usta Sebastiana po raz kolejny dotknęły szyi Kurta. Tym razem powoli powędrowały w górę i zatrzymały się kilka milimetrów od jego ust.  
\- Nie rozpalasz - skłamał szeptem. - Po prostu...  
Jego słowa zostały przerwane nagłym, mokrym, gorącym, słodkim i gwałtownym pocałunkiem. Znienacka wszystko zaczęło wirować lub może wirował on sam. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, albo niespodziewanym jego brakiem, jednak instynktownie odwzajemnił pocałunek. Nagle poczuł ciepły język Sebastiana i odruchowo wyszedł mu na przeciw. Westchnął w jego usta i niepewnie podniósł jedną rękę, którą włożył we włosy chłopaka. Zacisnął lekko pięść, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. Czuł się dobrze, czuł się tak niebiańsko dobrze, jak nie czuł się od dawna. Jego racjonalne myślenie zupełnie się wyłączyło.  
Do czasu.  
Sebastian również szukał większego kontaktu z chłopakiem. Podczas gdy jedna z jego rąk pozostawała na biodrach Kurta, druga powędrowała na jego tors, gdzie powoli odpięła jeden z guzików marynarki. Chłopak z zadowoleniem zauważył, że pod marynarką znajduje się nic i zgrabnie wsunął pod nią dłoń.  
Kurt poczuł zimne dłonie na swojej nagiej klatce piersiowej i automatycznie oprzytomniał. Nie zdążył zauważyć, kiedy zamknął oczy, lecz natychmiast je otworzył i odsunął się. Minęła sekunda i chłopak stał po drugiej stronie pokoju.  
\- Kurt?  
Zapiął odpięty guzik marynarki i stanowczo pokręcił głową.  
\- To...- zaczął, ale miał problemy z mówieniem. Trzęsły się zarówno jego ręce, jak i głos. - To nie jest dobry pomysł - mruknął cicho. - Wyjdź. Proszę - dodał. Zacisnął pięści, czując, że znajduje się na granicy płaczu.  
\- Ale...co się stało? - Sebastian był wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Jego włosy były rozczochrane, a na policzkach widniały różowe rumieńce. Kurt zastanowił się przelotnie, czy wyglądał tak samo.  
\- Proszę, wyjdź. - powtórzył. Jego głos załamał się na końcu i choć w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, starał się ze wszystkich sił je powstrzymać.  
Sebastian wyraźnie się wahał. Wykonał jeden krok w kierunku Kurta, jednak zatrzymał się, jakby zmienił zdanie.  
\- Jak chcesz - mruknął, jakby lekko zirytowany, i wyszedł.  
Wraz z zamknięciem drzwi z oczu Kurta poleciał wodospad łez. Chłopak usiadł na łóżku, starając się uspokoić i złapać miarowy oddech, jednak teraz, kiedy wróciła do niego rzeczywistość, nawet oddychanie przychodziło mu z trudem.  
Znowu to zrobił. Znowu zapomniał o całym świecie i po prostu oddał się swojemu egoizmowi. Blaine, Sebastian...Kurt warknął na samego siebie i ze złością rozpiął marynarkę. Rzucił ją na podłogę i otworzył szafę. Na wewnętrznych drzwiach wisiało lustro, przed którym stanął. Prychnął cicho, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Jego twarz była cała mokra i czerwona, jednak to nie na niej skupił uwagę. Jego wzrok powędrował niżej, na klatkę piersiową. Podniósł drżącą dłoń i przejechał palcem po długiej ranie pooperacyjnej, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż żeber. Koło niej widniało wiele różnokolorowych siniaków i kilka mniejszych ran. Chłopak opuścił rękę i oparł się czołem o lustro. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, powoli się uspokajając.  
Przystojni chłopcy, którzy uwodzą go w ciemnościach, jeszcze przystojniejsi, którzy dniami pozostają nieprzytomni i niedające mu żyć wspomnienia. Prawdopodobnie tak wyglądało piekło.


	7. Rozdział 7

Miałam ostatnio trochę weny. Kolejny rozdział wyszedł mi szybko i jest moim, jak na razie, ulubionym.

* * *

**This time no one's gonna say goodbye**

Rozdział 7.

Blaine w końcu wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie potrafił jednak określić, jak się w związku z tym czuł. Z jednej strony chciało mu się już rzygać z tych białych ścian i przesadnie sztywnej pościeli. Z drugiej - nie musiał chodzić na lekcje. Mógł leżeć całymi dniami w łóżku i kompletnie się obijać. To powodowało jednak kolejną złą stronę sytuacji - miał zbyt dużo wolnego czasu i nic, co mogłoby przykuć jego uwagę na dłużej, trudniej było mu więc pozostawać przytomnym. Kilka dni, które przespał na lekach podziałały niczym religijne błogosławieństwo dla jego organizmu, jednak po jakimś czasie odzyskane pokłady energii również się wyczerpały. Chłopak wrócił więc do balansowania między krótkimi koszmarami, a rzeczywistością, która ponownie stała się szara i często zamazana.  
Po kilku dniach znów kroczył korytarzami szkoły, zmierzając w stronę swojego pokoju. W dłoni trzymał kopię wszystkich testów i badań, które zostały mu zrobione w czasie pobytu w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie chciał się na nie zgodzić, ale bez tego kazaliby mu wrócić na lekcje od razu po tym, jak się wybudził. Z dwojga złego wolał oddać trochę krwi i mieć to z głowy. Tyle, że prawie żadne z jego wyników nie były dobre. Jego organizm wyraźnie domagał się o większość witamin. Chłopak nie tylko nie sypiał, ale również jego odżywanie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Kompletnie olewał swoją osobę i było to dokładnie widać w kilku kartkach, które ściskała jego dłoń. Na jego nieszczęście, inna kopia powędrowała do jego rodziców. Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że będą mieć to w dupie.  
Podniósł rękę, by w końcu otworzyć drzwi swojego pokoju, jednak zawahał się. Ostatnim razem widział Sebastiana, gdy tamten przyszedł go odwiedzić w szpitalu. Blaine wydarł się na niego, że chuj go obchodzi jego litość i nie życzy sobie żadnych gości. Wcale tak nie uważał. Wiedział, że Sebastian naprawdę się o niego martwił. Chłopak jednak przyszedł do niego zaledwie kilka minut po tym, gdy Blaine wyrzucił ze swojej sali Kurta i wciąż nie zdążył dojść do siebie. Sebastian nie przyszedł drugi raz, bo nie chciał denerwować przyjaciela, a Blaine przez kilka dni czuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, które teraz się nasiliły.  
\- A chuj w to - mruknął i po prostu wszedł do środka.  
Sebastian siedział na swoim łóżku, mrucząc pod nosem. W uszach miał słuchawki z muzyką tak głośną, że głos Lany Del Rey docierał nawet do Blaine'a, który naprawdę zaczął współczuć stanu słuchu przyjaciela. Sebastian trzymał notatnik na kolanach w którym co chwilę coś zapisywał i wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ktoś go obserwuje. Po chwili przeszedł z mruczenia w ciche śpiewanie, na co Blaine skrzywił się, złapał za kabel i pociągnięciem wyrwał słuchawki z uszu przyjaciela.  
\- Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś dał sobie z nią spokój? Twój głos tu nie pasuje.  
\- Blaine! Wróciłeś! - Sebastian krzyknął i wiedząc, że nie może go przytulić, wyciągnął w górę rękę, patrząc na przyjaciela z prośbą. Blaine, wiąż z wyrzutami sumienia za incydent w skrzydle szpitalnym, zebrał się w sobie i delikatnie przybił mu piątkę. Przez jego ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, jednak uśmiech Sebastiana był tego warty.  
\- Wróciłem - potwierdził - Miałeś trochę pokój tylko dla siebie, ale koniec tego dobrego. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej wykorzystałeś to w odpowiedni sposób - powiedział, uśmiechając się znacząco.  
\- Daj spokój. Nic nie podupczyłem. Wciąż pracuję nad Kurtem.  
Blaine zesztywniał na dźwięk jego imienia, lecz tylko na sekundę. Usiadł na swoim własnym łóżku, udając zainteresowanie na normalnym poziomie. W rzeczywistości chciał znać każdy szczegół.  
\- Jak to? Jeszce go nie wyrwałeś?  
Sebastian wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dziwny jest. W sensie, od początku to wiedzieliśmy, ale...dziwnie dziwny. Coś z nim jest nie tak.  
\- To też wiedzieliśmy od początku - Blaine przewrócił oczami.  
\- Niby tak, ale...ja nie wiem. Chyba mu się coś kiedyś stało i dlatego jest taki inny. Normalnie stoimy, całujemy się, jest gorąco, już myślałem, że go mam, a ten nagle podrywa się jak poparzony i każe mi wyjść.  
\- Powiedział dlaczego?  
\- Nie. Po prostu zaczął wyć, więc wyszedłem. Na następny dzień mnie unikał, przyszedł dwa dni później, by spytać, czy wiem coś o twoim stanie. Jakoś go przekonałem, żeby został, ale tylko rozmawialiśmy. Nawet się nie chciał dać dotknąć, dziki prawie jak ty.  
Blaine zignorował ostatnią uwagę. Zamiast tego, skupił się na tym, że Kurt chciał wiedzieć o jego stanie. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło to, że poczuł się lepiej.  
\- Czyli co? Poddajesz się? - spytał z wyzwaniem.  
\- Żartujesz? On właściwie już jest mój. Leci na mnie jak nic. Niby niewinna sarenka, a jak się wczuł w całowanie, to samemu mi się zrobiło gorąco. Dobry jest, aż się zaczynam zastanawiać, czy faktycznie z niego taka Maryja dziewica. W każdym razie, niby prawie mu staje na mój widok, ale się jakoś powstrzymuje. Muszę tylko złamać te jego granice i mały Hummel jest mój.  
Blaine kiwnął lekko głową.  
\- Dobrze - skwitował.  
Nie wiedząc czemu, miał wrażenie, że gdy Sebastian wreszcie doprowadzi do nieuniknionego z Kurtem, jego zagadka nagle się rozwiąże. Chłopak, rozemocjonowany po wspaniałym seksie wyjawi wszystkie swoje sekrety, które następnie Sebastian powtórzy Blaine'owi. Nie będzie już żadnej tajemnicy, Kurt przestanie być taki intrygujący i wszystko powróci do normy. Brzmiało jak idealny plan.  
\- Idziesz na próbę?  
Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pytanie przyjaciela.  
\- Dzisiaj? - zdziwił się.  
\- Mamy sporo do nadrobienia, więc ćwiczymy dwa razy częściej. Właściwie przydałaby się twoja obecność. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, jesteś najważniejszą osobą. Bez ciebie ćwiczymy tylko chórki.  
Blaine uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc jego słowa. Co z tego, że dobrze o tym wiedział? Zawsze miło było usłyszeć komplementy.

* * *

Kurt czekał pod salą prawie dwadzieścia minut przed rozpoczęciem próby. Ostatnie kilka dni było...niezłe. Nie licząc dziwnego incydentu z Sebastianem było naprawdę nieźle. Blaine wciąż leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym i mimo że Kurt się o niego martwił, nie musiał martwić się o siebie. Był wolny od niego na korytarzach, w łazience i przede wszystkim wśród Warblersów, gdzie ostatnio zaczęło naprawdę mu się podobać. Wszyscy wydawali się być bardziej wyluzowani, gdy ich lidera nie było na sali. Ciężko ćwiczyli, bo zawody były coraz bliżej, lecz wszystko odbywało się w sympatycznej atmosferze. Udało mu się nawet poznać parę innych osób. Wprawdzie nie angażował się za bardzo w żywe dyskusje, które chłopcy czasami prowadzili, ale poprowadził kilka krótkich rozmów, które dały mu cichą nadzieję, że może jego pobyt w tej szkole nie będzie kolejnym koszmarem.  
Nawet sprawy z Sebastianem nie układały się tak źle, jak mogłyby po tym, co zaszło między nimi. Naprawdę bał się przyjść do jego pokoju, jednak musiał wiedzieć, że z Blainem jest wszystko w porządku, a Sebastian był najlepszym źródłem informacji. Gdy upewnił się, że z brunetem nie dzieje się nic złego, chciał natychmiast wracać do siebie, ale chłopak zatrzymał go. Wahał się, jednak Sebastian upewnił go, że ma czyste intencje, został więc i rozmawiali przez wiele długich godzin. Nie poruszali żadnych ciężkich tematów, ani tego, z jaką namiętnością wgryzali się w swoje usta poprzedniego wieczoru. Spokojna, przyziemna rozmowa, w której nie było ani żadnych niezręczności, ani nic niestosownego. Musiał przyznać, że był lekko zaskoczony - przyjemnie było spędzić z kimś czas jak para zwykłych kolegów, choć zdążył się zorientować nie raz, że Sebastian chciałby od niego czegoś więcej. Gdy w końcu wrócił do swojego pokoju tego wieczora, doszedł do wniosku, że właśnie to zaimponowało mu najbardziej i właśnie to sprawiło, że mógł z nim normalnie rozmawiać. Chłopak prawie pożarł go poprzedniej nocy, jednak potrafił uszanować to, że Kurt odsunął się i nie miał ochoty na żadne zbliżenia. Miło było mieć kogoś, kto zdawał się go rozumieć.  
Tyle, że on sam nie do końca siebie rozumiał. Nie chciał robić niczego więcej z Sebastianem i tego był pewny. Nawet on sam nie mógł patrzeć na swoje blizny i siniaki, nie było mowy, by miał je pokazać komuś innemu. Jednak gdy chłopak wyszedł wtedy z jego pokoju, a Kurt został sam, jego serce biło dokładnie tak, jakby właśnie wybudził się z koszmaru. Tyle, że to uczucie było inne. Zdecydowanie inne. Zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze. Całemu mu było gorąco, w brzuchu dziwnie się przewracało i, do czego najtrudniej było mu się przyznać, jego bokserki znacznie się powiększyły.  
Nie miał siły zmagać się z zauroczeniem do jednego chłopaka, lecz dwóch zdecydowanie przekraczało wszelkie limity. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Sebastian nie był mu zupełnie obojętny. Rozmawiali dużo w trakcie prób. Sebastian często puszczał do niego oczka i choć Kurt był zazwyczaj po prostu zawstydzony i jedynie nieśmiało się uśmiechał, ostatnim razem odpowiedział mu tym samym. Kilka razy złapał się na tym, że Sebastian doprowadził go do łez. Ze śmiechu. Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatni raz, kiedy płakał ze śmiechu, był dobre kilka miesięcy temu. Wciąż znali się krótko, lecz chłopak sprawiał, że Kurt promieniał na jego widok, śmiał się razem z nim i czasami czuł dziwne sensacje w swoim ciele, gdy zbyt długo myślał o wieczorze, gdy się całowali.  
Sebastian zdecydowanie nie był mu obojętny.  
Wiercił się więc na krześle, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż wszyscy chłopcy się zejdą i próba się rozpocznie. Cicho wykonywał krótkie ćwiczenia rozgrzewające głos, by brzmieć jeszcze lepiej. Sebastian zawsze chwalił jego nietypową barwę, za każdym razem starał się więc dawać z siebie wszystko. Po kilku minutach usłyszał głosy dochodzące z głębi korytarza. Gdy kilka Warblersów przyszło, przywitał się z nimi, jednak wciąż musieli czekać pod salą, bo żaden z nich nie miał klucza.  
Po kolejnej chwili czekania zaczęła ogarniać go senność. Pewne rzeczy się po prostu nie zmieniały. Nie zmieniło się to, że w ciągu ostatniej doby nie przespał nawet godziny. Powieki same mu opadły i jeszcze kilka sekund, a zupełnie by odleciał. Jak przez mgłę usłyszał, że kolejni chłopcy przyszli. Zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy i zamarł. Koło niego było zdecydowanie więcej ludzi niż chwilę temu, jednak nie to zwróciło jego uwagę. Obok stał Blaine i patrzył wprost na niego. Nie, Blaine się nie patrzył. Zamiast tego przeszywał i pożerał go wzrokiem jednocześnie. Jego spojrzenie zdawało się być zarówno mordercze, jak i wypełnione zwierzęcą więc rządzą. Jak gdyby w jego oczach ukryty był rentgen, który pozwalał zobaczyć mu wszystko. Każdą kość, tkankę, uczucie i wspomnienie.  
Kurt przełknął głośno ślinę. Był pewny, że teraz, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Blaine przestanie się tak ostentacyjnie wpatrywać, jednak nie zmieniło się nic. On sam więc szybko spojrzał gdzie indziej, nie mogąc znieść jego oczu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy na jego kręgosłupie pojawiły się dreszcze i kropelki potu.  
\- Wchodźcie - powiedział Blaine głębokim, niskim głosem i otworzył drzwi do sali. Gdy wszyscy weszli, a na korytarzu został jedynie Czarujący Palant przy drzwiach i Kurt na krzesełku, Blaine prychnął. Szatyn drgnął i prawie zerwał się z krzesła. Nie było mowy, żeby miał tu zostać. Udając spokojnego, wstał i miał skierować się w zupełnie drugą stronę korytarza, by wrócić do swojego pokoju, lecz wtedy zauważył Sebastiana biegnącego w ich kierunku.  
\- Sorry, że się spóźniłem! - krzyknął w biegu i po chwili razem z Kurtem i Blainem stał pod salą, lekko dysząc z wysiłku. - Musiałem iść do dyrektora, ale była kolejka, więc musiałem...  
\- Sebastian - szepnął Kurt z ulgą, już nie dbając o to, by udawać spokojnego. Podszedł bliżej i wtulił się w chłopaka z całej siły. Zamknął oczy, ciesząc się tym, że przez kilka sekund nikt nic nie mówi i może czuć przyjemne ciepło, które odgradza go od Blaine'a. Gdy fala zaskoczenia zeszła po Sebastianie, nieco niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk.  
\- Blaine, idź do sali. Zaraz do was dołączę - powiedział cicho, zupełnie innym tonem, niż przed chwilą.  
Blaine wzruszył niedbale ramionami i wszedł do sali. Z chwilą zamknięcia drzwi z Kurta wydobył się cichy szloch. Nie zdążył zauważyć, kiedy zaczął płakać i w lekkim szoku się odsunął.  
\- Przepraszam, nie wiem co to było. Nie wiem co się dzieje - szepnął, patrząc na swoje buty i z całych sił próbując wstrzymać łzy, które coraz bardziej zamazywały mu widzenie.  
\- Kurt...  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy, po prostu siedziałem, czekałem na ciebie i...  
\- Kurt - powtórzył Sebastian bardziej stanowczo i chłopak zamilkł. Tym razem to on objął Kurta, jedną ręką głaszcząc go po plecach, drugą łapiąc go za podróbek, by zmusić go, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
Hummel wpatrywał się w swoje buty z uporem, lecz w końcu się poddał i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Zapomniałem o Blainie - powiedział cicho. - Zapomniałem, że on też jest Warblersem, że przecież jest naszym liderem. Ostatnie kilka dni były dla mnie wyjątkowo...dobre. Ale dzisiaj on przyszedł i ja nie rozumiem, tylko się patrzył, ale...  
\- Kurt - po raz kolejny powiedział Sebastian, tym razem szeptem. Jego głos był kojący. Cały stres, który spowodował Blaine, powoli i stopniowo z niego schodził.  
\- Nie musisz tego robić, to tylko ja, jak zwykle zachowujący się jak świr...  
Po raz kolejny słowa Kurta zostały przerwane pocałunkiem. Chłopak nie protestował ani przez sekundę. Jego ramiona od razu się rozluźniły. Westchnął cicho w usta Sebastiana, delikatnie smakując ich językiem. Ten pocałunek był zupełnie inny od poprzedniego. Spokojny, delikatny i czuły - dokładnie taki, jakiego potrzebował.  
Sebastian odsunął się po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Nie chcę tego słuchać, jasne? - szepnął, wciąż z ustami zaledwie milimetry od twarzy Kurta. - Nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać. Możesz do mnie przyjść kiedy chcesz i zawsze cię przyjmę. Teraz wejdziemy do sali i spędzimy próbę tak, jak robiliśmy to, kiedy Blaine'a z nami nie było.  
\- Ale on...  
Całowanie okazało się być najlepszym uciszaczem, Kurt otrzymał więc swój trzeci pocałunek. Tym razem bardzo krótki, jednak wiadomość została przekazana i nie mówił już nic.  
\- Blaine to dupek. Po prostu taki jest. Dupek. Wiem, że potrafi być przerażający nawet, jeżeli nic nie robi. Ale to tylko dupek. Pójdziemy więc na salę, będziemy śpiewać, nie będziemy zwracać na niego uwagi i będziemy się dobrze bawić. Okej?  
\- Okej.

* * *

Sebastian z Kurtem weszli do sali w momencie, w którym Blaine przestał krzyczeć na jednego z Warblersów. Chłopak nie zrobił mu nic szczególnego. Po prostu stał obok, gdy brunet poczuł potrzebę wyładowania się.  
\- Nareszcie - warknął, podchodząc do Sebastiana. Prawie cała jego uwaga była skupiona na tym, by nie patrzeć na Kurta. Musieli się wszyscy sprężyć, by wygrać te zawody. Blaine także - szczególnie, że ostatnio zupełnie olewał chór. Postanowił więc zapomnieć na chwilę o Hummelu i robić to, po co wszyscy tu przyszli.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co stało się przed chwilą na korytarzu. Nie widział Kurta przez kilka dni i gdy w końcu na niego spojrzał, nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Szatyn miał zamknięte oczy, Blaine miał więc świetną okazję, by się napatrzeć. Choć jasnobrązowe włosy Kurta były starannie ułożone, widać w nich było delikatny, artystyczny nieład. Na jego twarzy widniały wielkie wory pod oczami, jednak nawet to nie odejmowało mu uroku. Chłopak był zdecydowanie za blady, lecz w jakiś dziwny sposób mu to pasowało. Jego usta były lekko rozchylone, ale Blaine szybko odwrócił od nich wzrok. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał na nie patrzeć. Zamiast tego postanowił przyjrzeć się jego ciału. Kurt miał na sobie mundurek, jednak tak jak ostatnio, widoczne były na nim pewne poprawki. Spodnie były zwężone, przez co nie można było nie zwrócić uwagi na idealną figurę chłopaka. Na mankietach koszuli miał przypięte spinki w postaci klucza wiolinowego.  
W głowie Blaine'a pojawiła się myśl, że Kurt za każdym razem wyglądał lepiej. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na jego twarz i wtedy chłopak otworzył oczy.  
Może miał wspaniałe ciało i doskonale wiedział, jak sprawić, by jego mundurek to podkreślał, a nie ukrywał. Może spędził długi czas nad układaniem fryzury i pielęgnacją twarzy, która poza cieniami pod oczami, była nieskazitelna. Wszystko to jednak stało się nieważne, gdy Blaine spojrzał wprost w jego oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech, prawie zachłystując się powietrzem. Przecież już je wcześniej widział. Widział jego całego, nie powinien robić na nim żadnego wrażenia. Mimo to, gdy patrzył w kolorowe szkiełka, które były mieszanką najpiękniejszych odcieni zieleni, niebieskiego i szarości, uginały się pod nim kolana. Po kilku sekundach Kurt odwrócił wzrok i Blaine natychmiast zrobił to samo. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i wrócił do rzeczywistości.  
Nie chciał, by taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, przez całą próbę starał się więc go ignorować. Sebastian wydawał się być wyjątkowo oschły w stosunku do niego, lecz prawdopodobnie chciał jedynie zaimponować Kurtowi, nie było się więc czym przejmować. Próba przebiegała sprawie i po kilku godzinach z ulgą stwierdził, że robią jakiś progres.  
\- Dobra. Wszyscy umieją układy, nie mamy żadnych problemów z piosenkami grupowymi. Miażdżę jako głos przewodni, chórki też wychodzą w porządku. Teraz najważniejsza kwestia - musimy wybrać osoby na duet - powiedział na sam koniec, okropnie zmęczony. Dawno do niczego tak się nie przykładał.  
\- Zgłaszam Kurta jako jeden głos - od razu odpowiedział Sebastian, na co kilka chłopców pokiwało głowami.  
\- Niby dlaczego? - spytał Blaine, czując, jak automatycznie budzi się w nim irytacja. - Dopiero do nas dołączył, czemu mamy mu dawać większe szanse niż tym, którzy są tu od lat i nie zaśpiewali solo ani jednego zdania?  
\- No nie wiem. Może dlatego, że pozwoli nam wygrać? - Sebastian również wydawał być się zirytowany. - Nie obchodzi mnie, że z jakichś dziwnych powodów go nie lubisz. Kurt ma wyjątkowy głos. Nikt w naszej grupie takiego nie ma. Duety zawsze były naszą słabą stroną, bo inne chóry, składające się z obu płci, mogły śpiewać miłosne pios...  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że twój chłopak jest dziewczyną - Blaine przerwał mu prychnięciem.  
\- Nie jest - odpowiedział mu Sebastian twardo. - Ale ma bardzo wysoki głos. Wcześniej nie chcieliśmy robić miłosnych duetów ze względu na to, że sędziom mógłby się nie spodobać fakt, że jest śpiewany przez dwóch chłopaków. Teraz mamy Kurta i myślę, że z nim możemy podjąć ryzyko. Musimy podjąć ryzyko, bo prawda jest taka, że zawaliliśmy w tym roku. Nie jesteśmy przygotowani tak jak zawsze i bez dobrego duetu nie wygramy.  
Blaine westchnął ciężko. Jakkolwiek mu się to nie podobało, Sebastian miał rację. Nie było mowy, żeby odpadli na pierwszym etapie.  
\- Dobra! - zgodził się w końcu i zły wstał ze swojego fotela. Okrążył biurko, za którym siedział i oparł się o nie z drugiej strony. - Mamy więc Kurta. Znajdź mi teraz głos, który będzie do niego pasował.  
\- Właśnie z tym mamy problem - przyznał Sebastian, już nie tak pewnie. Chłopak zazwyczaj siedział koło niego przy biurku, jednak teraz przysiadywał na obręczy fotela, na którym siedział Hummel. Ich dłonie były splecione, co było widoczne, choć starali się to ukryć. Kurt chciał, jak można się było domyślić. Chłopak w ogóle się nie odzywał, był cały zarumieniony i jasne było, że nie czuje się komfortowo. Pozostawało zgadywać czy to ze względu na trzymanie dłoni z Sebastianem, czy na to, że wszyscy byli pochłonięci dyskusją na jego temat.  
\- Próbował ze mną i z kilkoma chłopakami. Nie brzmiało tragicznie, ale to nigdy nie było _to_.  
\- To po co mi zawracasz dupę? - spytał Blaine, czując, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Zarówno poziom jego zdenerwowania jak i zmęczenia osiągnął zenitu.  
\- Bo uważam, że jeszcze ty powinieneś spróbować. Śpiewasz wyśmienicie, ale twój głos jest zupełnie różny od Kurta. Może akurat by pasowało.  
Blaine pokręcił głową.  
\- Śpiewam solówkę. Czytałeś kiedyś regulamin? Nie możesz śpiewać zarówno solówki jak i duetu.  
Sebastian nie odpowiedział. Pozostali od początku się nie odzywali, zapanowała więc cisza.  
Blaine czekał kilka sekund i podniósł brwi.  
\- No co?  
Sebastian wahał się chwilę, unikając wzroku przyjaciela.  
\- Długo cię nie było na próbach - zaczął. Nie było widać po nim śladu wcześniejszego poirytowania. Mówił spokojnie i wolno. - Rozmawialiśmy z chłopakami, ćwiczyliśmy, sprawdzaliśmy różne warianty i doszliśmy do wniosku, że ja będę śpiewać solówkę.  
Blaine roześmiał się. Czekał, aż Sebastian zrobi to samo, lecz nie. Wciąż jedynie unikał jego wzroku.  
\- Dobra, żarty na bok. To jest mój chór. Ja wami rządzę. Nie mogliście zdecydować, że nagle solówka jest śpiewana przez kogoś innego. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo to ja decyduje o takich rzeczach. I moja decyzja jest taka, że solówka jest moja, a z duetem róbcie co chcecie. Chcesz dać Kurta, daj, ale nie mój problem, kto będzie z nim śpiewał.  
Sebastian pokręcił głową.  
\- W takim razie pokaż nam, co przygotowałeś.  
\- W sensie, że niby co?  
\- Mnie pytasz? Twierdzisz, że solówka jest twoja. Zawody są za niecałe dwa tygodnie. Zaśpiewaj więc swoją piosenkę.  
Blaine zamilkł. Nie miał nic. Nie poświęcił nawet chwili na zastanawianie się nad tym, co mógłby zaśpiewać.  
\- Duetu również nie mamy, a też trzeba go zaśpiewać za dwa tygodnie. Jeżeli nawet miałbym zacząć dzisiaj ćwiczyć piosenkę z Kurtem, dlaczego nie mogę zacząć dzisiaj ćwiczyć własnej?  
\- Bo nad swoją solówką myślałem od dawna. Musimy być niej pewni, skoro i tak ryzykujemy z duetem. - Sebastian westchnął ciężko. - Do chuja pana, po prostu zgódź się spróbować z nim zaśpiewać i już. Nie jesteś królem, nie było cię na próbie od dawna, oczekiwałeś, że co będziemy robić? Czekać, aż łaskawie się pojawisz? A co, jeżeli przyszedłbyś dzień przed zawodami? Decyzje podjęliśmy wszyscy wspólnie. Albo śpiewasz z Kurtem, albo muszą ci wystarczyć solowe partie w piosenkach grupowych.  
Blaine zamknął oczy. Zazwyczaj spędzał miły czas w tej sali. Warblersi zawsze byli dla niego odskocznią od tego, co działo się w jego głowie. Od kiedy to miejsce stało się kolejnym źródłem problemów?  
\- Niech będzie - powiedział, nie otwierając oczu. -Spróbuję z nim zaśpiewać. Nie moja wina, jak nie wyjdzie, ale spróbuję. - Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Był naprawdę zmęczony. Będzie musiał zaznać chwili snu, gdy wróci do pokoju. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zegarek i czekał, aż wskazówki nabiorą sensu. Była prawie dwudziesta. - Koniec próby. Idźcie, widzimy się w...czwartek? - nie był pewny, więc spojrzał pytająco na Sebastiana, który potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy.  
Chłopcy powoli się rozeszli, rozmawiając o zawodach, piosenkach lub nadmiarze zadania domowego. Blaine nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca, tak samo jak Kurt i Sebastian. W końcu zostali sami.  
\- Możesz iść. Przecież go nie zjem - mruknął do Sebastiana i odbił się od biurka, o które cały czas się opierał. Podszedł bliżej do licznych foteli i zajął jedno na przeciwko nich.  
Sebastian przyglądał się niepewnie to jednemu, to drugiemu i w końcu wstał.  
\- Mam masę nauki - przyznał z wyrzutem winy i złapał Kurta za podróbek, by ten na niego spojrzał. - Nie bój się. Pamiętaj, to tylko dupek.  
Kurt kiwnął lekko głową, więc Sebastian pogłaskał go krótko po policzku i założył swoją torbę na ramię.  
\- A ty - zwrócił się do Blaine'a. - Masz się zachowywać. Chodzi o zawody. Możesz się poświęcić i choć raz się zachowywać.  
Uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni do Kurta i wyszedł.  
Zostali sami - Blaine, Kurt, masa pustych foteli i ciemność za oknem. Żaden z nich nie chciał tu siedzieć. Oboje unikali swojego wzroku i nie chcieli spędzić nawet sekundy sam na sam. Los jednak sprawił, że jeszcze jedna rzecz znajdowała się razem z nimi - konieczność zaśpiewania miłosnej piosenki.


	8. Rozdział 8

Piosenka w tekście to The Smiths - There is a light that never goes out. Miło sobie włączyć, gdy się pojawia.

* * *

**This time one one's gonna say goodbye**

Rozdział 8.

Za oknem rozpętała się burza. Przez cały dzień nikt nie zwracał uwagi na pogodę. Była zbyt normalna, zbyt nijaka. Na niebie nie świeciło gorące słońce, a chmury wyglądały niegroźnie.  
Do czasu.  
Prawdopodobnie rozpadało się podczas próby, jednak dwaj chłopcy zdali sobie z tego sprawę dopiero wówczas, gdy między nimi zapadła martwa cisza.  
Kurt nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od wyjścia Sebastiana. Może kilka minut. Prawdopodobnie wieczność. Czas nie miał znaczenia, bo i tak każda sekunda spędzona sam na sam z Blainem wydawała się być niczym moment wyciągnięty z innej rzeczywistości.  
Kurt na niego nie patrzył. Nie chciał po raz kolejny napotkać tego okropnego spojrzenia, którym czarnowłosy obdarowywał go na korytarzu. Nie wiedział jednak, że Blaine także unika jego wzroku. Brunet bał się, że gdy po raz kolejny zobaczy te cholernie piękne tęczówki, po prostu przegra. W jego ciele toczyła się dziwna bitwa, której nie potrafił zrozumieć. Wiedział jednak, że spojrzenie w oczy Kurta równałoby się z porażką.  
Niespokojna pogoda za oknem coraz bardziej dawała o sobie znać. Wielkie i częste krople deszczu uderzały głośno o parapet, powodując echo. Porywisty wiatr wprawiał prawie już bezlistne drzewa w ruch. Mimo że ogołocone ze swoich kolorowych o tej porze roku liści, wciąż szumiały, gwałtownie i niebezpiecznie. Cała akcja działa się jednak na niebie, na którym odbywał się cały festiwal grzmotów i błyskawic. Dźwięki niebezpiecznych wyładowań atmosferycznych docierały do chłopców co kilkanaście sekund.  
Zarówno Blaine jak i Kurt nie wytrzymali w tym samym momencie. Oboje otworzyli usta i wydali z nich dźwięki, które świadczyły o tym, że chcieli coś powiedzieć. Od razu zamilkli, wciąż na siebie nie patrząc.  
Kurt speszył się szybko.  
\- Mów. Mów ty - powiedział prawie że szeptem. Po chwili skarcił się w myślach, że było to głupie, bo pogoda za oknem i tak prawie ich zagłuszała.  
Blaine milczał przez krótką chwilę, jednak w końcu prychnął.  
\- Chciałem spytać, jakim cudem jest ci komfortowo. Sebastian widać nie jest tak dobry, jak powiadają, skoro nie masz problemów z usiedzeniem na tyłku. Nic cię nie piecze tam na dole, czy tylko dobrze się maskujesz?  
Kurt zbladł. Jeżeli fizycznie było to możliwe. Czuł jednak, że zbladł. A może, wręcz odwrotnie, zarumienił się? Nie miał pojęcia. Poczuł jedynie zawrót głowy. Nie odpowiedział, bo nie miał pojęcia, jakie słowa miałyby sens. To po prostu było głupie.  
\- No dobra - westchnął Blaine, gdy odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. - Co ty chciałeś powiedzieć?  
Kurt zawahał się i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chciałem jeszcze raz przeprosić za to, że to przeze mnie wylądowałeś na oddziale szpitalnym i straciłeś tam kilka dni życia - odpowiedział.  
Jeżeli Blaine mógł czuć się jeszcze gorzej, właśnie tak się stało. Dlaczego ten skurwiel musiał to robić? Dlaczego musiał być niesamowicie uroczy i grzeczny, gdy tamten minutę temu oskarżył go o seks analny?  
Chłopcy wciąż nie podnosili na siebie wzroku. Kurt wpatrywał się w swoje buty, a Blaine w szaleństwo za oknem.  
\- Nie straciłem kilku dni życia. To były dobre dni. Najlepsze od długiego czasu - przyznał brunet po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Nie mówił już z ironią, czy żeby dopiec Kurtowi. Odzywał się cicho i prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy raz w obecności chłopka zachowywał się szczerze, a nie, aby się popisać.  
Kurt spodziewał się, że będzie mówił dalej, chłopak jednak umilkł. Nieposkromiona ciekawość obudziła się u szatyna, nie spytał jednak, dlaczego owe dni były dobre. Doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby Blaine chciał, to sam by mu powiedział.  
Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami natury. Po kilku minutach Kurt zauważył, że stres, który spiął mu ramiona, gdy zostali sami, delikatnie z niego zszedł. Wciąż nie czuł się tutaj dobrze, jednak krótka wymiana zdań, podczas której udało im się nie pokłócić, podziałała na niego dobrze. Nawet sam nie zauważył, kiedy zdążył zamknąć oczy. Było mu wygodnie. Instynktownie wziął głęboki wdech, czując podświadomie, że zapada w sen. Nie miał jednak siły, by nad tym zapanować. Nie, kiedy miarowe uderzenia kropel o parapet usypiały go, a on nie miał do roboty nic, prócz wpatrywania się w swoje buty.  
Usłyszał głos, który coś do niego mówił. Był on jednak zbyt oddalony,stłumiony i zupełnie niepotrzebny. Dlaczego ktoś coś mówił, gdy mógł po prostu iść spać? Głos powoli stawał się niesłyszalny, a głowa Kurta delikatnie opadła w dół, w stronę jego klatki piersiowej.  
Wtedy potężny, jak dotąd najgłośniejszy huk dotarł do sali. Piorun walnął w drzewo. Jedna z większych gałęzi na skutek uderzenia spadła na ziemię.  
Kurt nie wiedział o tym, co dzieje się za oknem. Zorientował się jednak, że nagle jego oczy się otwarły, a on zaczął krzyczeć. Zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i pobiegł w stronę Blaine'a, instynktownie szukając bliskości innej osoby. Chłopak siedział zaraz przed nim, widząc jednak, co dzieje się z szatynem, wstał razem z nim i szybko odsuwał się w miarę, jak tamten się przybliżał.  
\- Kurt! - krzyknął w kompletnym szoku. Kurt, jakby ocucony wrzaskiem Blaine'a, sam przestał krzyczeć i spojrzał na niego oczami pełnymi łez i zaskoczenia.  
\- Nie rozumiem - szepnął.  
\- No ja kurwa też nie! - warknął Blaine, który teraz stał w rogu pomiędzy dwoma ścianami. Było to najdalsze miejsce, do którego mógł się odsunąć. Teraz stali nie więcej niż dwa metry od siebie, w końcu patrząc się w swoje oczy.  
Kurt pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, wpatrując się w okno. Pogoda się nie zmieniła. Gałąź, która odłączyła się od drzewa, opierała się teraz o budynek. Przez chwilę było słychać jedynie odgłos wiatru i deszczu, jednak wtedy wybrzmiał kolejny, głośny grzmot.  
Kurt drgnął, natychmiast odwracając wzrok od okna. Znowu zaczął szybciej oddychać, jednak tym razem był przytomny. Wyładowanie atmosferyczne nie wystraszyło go aż tak jak wtedy, gdy na sekundę zasnął.  
\- Boisz się burzy? - prychnął w końcu Blaine, który wciąż się mu przyglądał.  
\- Na to wychodzi - odpowiedział, prawie warcząc.  
Blaine podniósł wysoko brwi. Jeszcze nie słyszał, by chłopak odzywał takim tonem.  
\- Wcześniej nie zdążyłeś się zorientować? - spytał, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc jego odpowiedź.  
Kurt wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do przewróconych foteli. Podniósł jedno i usiadł na nim, zakładając nogę na nogę.  
\- Nie. Od dawna nie było takiej burzy - odpowiedział cicho. Po raz kolejny za punkt obserwacji wybrał swoje buty. Nie chciał patrzeć ani na swojego rozmówcę ani na to, co działo się za oknem.  
Blaine czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.  
\- Ale kiedyś była na pewno. Nie mów, że nigdy nie przeżyłeś żadnej burzy.  
Kurt westchnął ciężko, kompletnie zirytowany.  
\- Tak, kiedyś była i tak, teraz się jej boję, jak kompletna ciota. Coś jeszcze? - spytał wyzywającym tonem, w końcu patrząc na Blaine'a.  
\- Spokojnie, sarenko, przecież tylko pytam. - Blaine wywrócił oczyma. Czemu nie zauważył momentu, w którym to Kurt stał niemiły i zgorzkniały? Faktycznie musiało być coś w tej burzy, skoro wyzwalała w nim takie emocje.  
Mimo to, naturalna natura Kurta zaczęła przemawiać i zrobiło mu się głupio. Przecież to on zachowywał się jak wariat, to normalne, że Blaine zadawał pytania. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Dlaczego znowu sarenka? - spytał, tym razem ciszej i spokojniej.  
\- Bo jesteś taki płochliwy - brunet odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. - I niewinny. Poza tym masz zgrabne, długie nóżki i wielkie, piękne oczy.  
Nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć dwóch ostaniach rzeczy. Nie zamierzał nawet o nich pomyśleć. Słowa wyszły same z jego ust, zaskakując go jeszcze bardziej, niż Kurta. Patrzył wiec na niego zaskoczony, jak gdyby to szatyn powiedział coś, co było kompletnie bez sensu.  
\- Dzię...kuję? - spytał w końcu Kurt, patrząc na niego w delikatnym szoku. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wiele razy słyszał takie rzeczy, jednak zawsze od Sebastiana. Właściwie jedynym, co dostawał od Blaine'a, była niechęć, wręcz nienawiść.  
Blaine odchrząknął i podszedł bliżej. Podniósł drugi fotel, postawił go zaraz obok chłopaka i usiadł.  
\- Mieliśmy ćwiczyć piosenkę - powiedział nieco zmienionym głosem, wciąż czując się nieswojo.  
\- Tak. Tak - przypomniał sobie Kurt, gorliwie kiwając głową. Zmiana tematu była mu potrzebna niczym woda na pustyni. I tak zdążył się już cały zarumienić. - Więc, masz jakiś pomysł na piosenkę?  
\- Myślałem, że masz coś przygotowanego.  
\- Nie do końca. Próbowałem z innymi, ale nic nie pasowało. Pomyślałem więc, że może lepiej, żebyś ty coś wybrał.  
Blaine nie sądził, że Kurt pozwoli wybrać mu piosenkę. Na szybko zaczął się więc zastanawiać nad wszystkimi piosenkami miłosnymi, które znał. Większość z nich mówiła o nieszczęśliwym uczuciu, rozstaniach, bólu i tęsknocie. Chłopak podniósł wzrok na szatyna i nagle coś w jego głowie kliknęło.  
\- _Take me out tonight_ \- zaśpiewał cicho. Kurt podniósł lekko brwi, na co Blaine wstał i podszedł do instrumentów, które stały kawałek dalej. - _Where there's music and there's people and they young and alive -_ słowa wyszły z jego ust w momencie, w którym wziął do ręki gitarę.  
\- _Driving in your car, I never, never want to go home, because I haven't got one anymore - _Kurt podchwycił, uśmiechając się lekko. Taka muzyka była kompletnie nie w jego stylu, ale tę piosenkę akurat znał. Gdzieś ją kiedyś usłyszał i została mu w pamięci_ \- Take me out tonight, because I want to see people and I want to see lights.  
_Blaine grał na gitarze, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że Kurt nie tyle zna piosenkę, ale także jest świetny w wykonywaniu jej. Po raz kolejny słyszał śpiew chłopaka i znowu czuł się oczarowany. Tym razem mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało._  
\- Driving in your car, I never, never want to go home, because it's not my home, it's their home and I'm welcome no more - _szatyn zaśpiewał kolejną kwestię i uśmiechnął się szeroko._  
\- And if a double-decker bus crushes into us - _oboje zaczęli refren, patrząc się w swoje oczy. Czuli się spokojni i zadowoleni, żaden z nich nie pamiętał o wszystkich złych rzeczach, które działy się jeszcze chwilę temu. Było dobrze._  
To die by your side is such a hevenly way to die  
And if a ten ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
Well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine  
_Chłopcy zaśpiewali refren i zamilkli. Blaine uciszył gitarę, jednak nie odłożył jej. Wciąż patrzył się w oczy Kurta, które teraz delikatnie świeciły. Chłopak miał wrażenie, jakby sala wypełniła się maleńkimi drobinkami kurzu, które zawsze widać unoszące się w powietrzu, gdy słońce odpowiednio oświetla pomieszczenie. Za oknem było jednak ciemno i wciąż panowała niebezpieczna burza, więc to, co widział, nie mogło być kurzem. Chciał się przyjrzeć chociaż jednemu z tych małych, tajemniczych elementów, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Kurta. Wszystkie te dziwne drobinki widział jedynie kątem oka.  
\- O czym myślisz? - spytał nagle Kurt, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
\- O kurzu - odpadł Blaine bez namysłu.  
Chłopak uniósł brwi, jednak Blaine nic już nie odpowiedział. Na jego ustach widniał jedynie szeroki uśmiech.  
Kurt machnął lekko ręką i odchrząknął.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że mamy naszą piosenkę - stwierdził.  
\- Chyba mamy - zgodził się Blaine.  
\- Sebastian będzie zadowolony.  
Na wzmiankę o przyjacielu Blaine oprzytomniał. W sekundę przypomniało mu się, jak nie tak dawno temu Sebastian razem z Kurtem prawie obściskiwali się na jednym z foteli obok.  
Chłopak odłożył gitarę i wzruszył niedbale ramionami. Nie patrzył już w stronę swojego towarzysza. Drobinki kurzu nagle zniknęły.  
\- Pewnie będzie - mruknął i wziął swoją torbę. Rzucił jeszcze raz wzrokiem na Kurta i wyszedł z sali.

* * *

Kurt wpatrywał się głupio w zatrzaśnięte drzwi.  
Czy Blaine miał rozdwojenie jaźni? Może był bipolarny?  
Albo po prostu popieprzony?  
Chłopak westchnął i również wstał. Nie było sensu tu siedzieć. Wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł na korytarz. Nigdzie nie zauważył Blaine'a, ruszył więc w kierunku swojego pokoju. Po drodze spotkał kilkoro innych uczniów, jednak w ogóle nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Wciąż myślał o tym wszystkim, co stało się, gdy on i szatyn zostali sami. Kurt wciąż czuł, że jest zarumieniony po wspólnym śpiewaniu. Nie rozumiał jednak tego, dlaczego Blaine na koniec tak szybko wyszedł. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zrozumie. Ten chłopak był zagadką.  
Wrócił do swojego pokoju i wcale nie zdziwił się siedzącym na łóżku Sebastianem. Chłopak od razu wstał i porwał go w ramiona.  
\- Jak próba z Blainem? Wymyśliliście coś? Nie pożarliście się? - wymruczał z ustami przy jego szyi.  
\- Chyba nie - odpowiedział niepewnie.  
\- Nie wymyśliliście, czy nie pożarliście się? - Sebastian zaśmiał się delikatnie.  
Kurt westchnął.  
\- Chyba mamy tę piosenkę - stwierdził trochę zmęczonym tonem i wyswobodził się z uścisku Sebastiana. Usiadł przy biurku i postawił na nim lusterko.  
\- Co jest? - zmartwił się Sebastian.  
\- Nic nie jest. Chciałem oczyścić twarz - po raz kolejny westchnął Kurt. Już trzymał w ręce nasączony wacik, jednak Sebastian bez problemu zmusił chłopaka do wstania i ponownie uwięził w swoich ramionach.  
Kurt spuścił wzrok, lecz jego kolega złapał go za podróbek i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Nic nie jest.  
\- Przecież widzę.  
Chłopak westchnął ciężko.  
\- Jestem zmęczony. Byłem na lekcjach, potem mieliśmy próbę, następnie miałem próbę sam z Blainem. Nic dzisiaj nie jadłem i nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio spałem.  
Kurt ponownie patrzył w dół, jednak Sebastian bacznie go obserwował. W końcu powoli przybliżył swoją twarz.  
\- Mogę sprawić, że nie będziesz myślał o zmęczeniu - wyszeptał wprost w jego usta i delikatnie je polizał.  
Kurtem mimowolnie wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz, lecz pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Kim my w ogóle jesteśmy? - spytał, nagle podnosząc wzrok. Sebastian nie chciał jednak odpowiadać i wyratował się pocałunkiem. Złapał dolną wargę Kurta między swoje i wsunął język do jego ust, czując, że Hummel powoli mu się poddaje.  
Kurt wciąż próbował się bronić. Naprawdę nie miał teraz siły na nic, a co dopiero na jakieś dziwne sytuacje z Sebastianem. Poza tym, naprawdę denerwowało go to, że nie wiedział, co między nimi było. Byli w związku? Byli swoimi chłopakami? Czy po prostu przyjaciółmi, którzy akurat oboje byli gejami, więc czasami z tego korzystali?  
Jakakolwiek nie byłaby odpowiedź, coraz mniejsze miała znaczenie. Kurt nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy został popchnięty na ścianę. Sebastian unosił jedną jego rękę w górze i przytrzymywał ją mocno, druga zaś błądziła po ciele chłopaka. Ich pocałunki były coraz bardziej namiętne, a apetyt na więcej wzrastał z każdą sekundą.  
Kurt zamknął oczy, a w jego głowie znikąd pojawił się Blaine. To Blaine go całował. Blaine dotykał gorącym językiem zakamarków jego ust i drażnił opuszkami palców jego sutki. To Blaine.  
\- Więcej - jęknął Kurt. Prawie niesłyszalnie. Tyle, że Sebastian usłyszał i to mu wystarczyło.  
Niecierpliwym ruchem wyciągnął koszulę Kurta z jego spodni i rozpinał ją, szarpiąc się z guzikami. Dlaczego było ich tak wiele? Kiedy już mu się wydawało, że może zrzucić niepotrzebny materiał z ramion chłopaka, znowu kolejny, mały kawałek plastiku go powstrzymywał. Po długiej walce ubranie wylądowało na podłodze, a usta Sebastiana przeniosły się z ust Kurta, poprzez jego szyję, na klatkę piersiową. Dłonie cały czas błądziły po jego ciele, drapiąc go po plecach lub drażniąc sutki.  
Kurt westchnął, czując przeraźliwe gorąco. Całe ciało go paliło, nawet usta przeraźliwie mu wyschły ze spazmatycznego łapania oddechów. Jego ręce ściskały włosy Sebastiana, który wciąż wyprawiał cuda swoim językiem na jego klatce piersiowej. Chłopcy z każdym ruchem starali się przyciągnąć się jeszcze bliżej, jednak w końcu stało się to niemożliwe. Kolano Sebastiana wylądowało między udami Kurta, na co chłopak jęknął i zrezygnowany oparł głowę o ścianę. Nigdy nie było mu tak ciasno.  
\- Lepiej ci będzie bez tego - wymruczał mu Sebastian do ucha, rozpinając jego rozporek. Kurt nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien się skupić na gorących ustach na jego szyi, czy na opadających spodniach. Czuł, że nie wytrzyma dłużej na własnych nogach, lecz Sebastian, jakby czytając w jego myślach, złapał go za pośladki i popchnął na łóżko. Kurt opadł na nie, myśląc zbyt wolno, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Nim się obejrzał, Sebastian siedział na nim okrakiem i ocierał się swoim ciałem o materiał bokserek drugiego chłopaka. Zaraz, gdzie podziały się jego spodnie?  
\- Dziwnie się czuje - przyznał szeptem i podniósł rękę, by odgarnąć swoje włosy z twarzy, która paliła, jakby miał wysoką gorączkę. Jęknął w międzyczasie, czując, jak Sebastian naciska na jego krocze swoim własnym.  
\- Nie czujesz się dziwnie - usłyszał odpowiedź. Sebastian wykonał kilka ruchów i bokserki Kurta wylądowały bóg wie gdzie. - Czujesz się cudownie.  
Chłopak nie zaprzeczył, bo nie miał jak. W momencie, w którym jego męskość została uwolniona spod cisnącego materiału, od razu poczuł na niej gorące usta. Krzyknął z zaskoczenia i zacisnął dłoń na prześcieradle. Sebastian jedynie delikatnie muskał go ustami, jednak dla Kurta, który nigdy nie przeżył czegoś takiego, było to zbyt wiele. Zamknął oczy. Oddychał ciężko, jednak gdy chłopak u dołu wziął go całego do ust, tchu mu zabrakło. Wygiął się pod dziwnym kątem i przeniósł rękę z prześcieradła na włosy chłopaka, które boleśnie ścisnął.  
\- Blaine! - jęknął, czując, jak wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które czuł, nasilają się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, a następnie powoli ustępują. Usta i język Sebastiana znikły w mgnieniu oka. Kurt otworzył oczy i natychmiast usiadł. Jego kochanek klęczał przed nim, biały płyn delikatnie spływał mu z kącika ust.  
\- Co? - prychnął Sebastian. Jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Od przybycia do nowej szkoły Kurt jeszcze nie czuł się tak fatalnie.


End file.
